Stuck with you?
by tenshi no tsuki
Summary: Yamato and Sora never really bothered with eachother until the gang planned to lock them in their school with the help of Koushiro's money...but that's not the worst part, the worst part is: Yamato and Sora are handcuffed together!
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT!!  
  
Tnt: Hello everyone! I am starting a new fic...........because I don't know how to continue my other story. ::sigh:: And....I'm going on vacations to China (July the 5th) .....so, I can't update untill I'm back in Holland.  
  
WARNING: OOC-ness!!! (maybe too ooc)  
  
Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Yamato: Yummy.....marshmallows!!!

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the teens. Sora, Takeru, Joe and Mimi were just chilling in the arcade. Sora was at the dance floor once again beating Sayouri, while Takeru was trying to beat a snowboarding game. Yet he failed as he kept slipping off the board losing some points. Jou was playing Pokémon with a friend of his in the virtual world on the far corner. People watched them play it in the visual screens. Jou was winning for course. And as for Mimi? She was just sitting there until a black haired boy came along. He began to flirt with her.  
  
Taichi wasn't in the arcade he was off to see Koushiro.  
  
Sora won the game, she smiled victoriously as she stepped off the dance floor. The blue haired girl fell on the ground pounding on the floor. She had lost to the same girl once again!  
  
Jou and his friend finished their game. The boy's eyes widened as he saw Mimi with a black haired boy. She was laughing! He rushed over flipping on some tables. People laughed at his embaressing moments.  
  
Takeru was still playing the game. He soon stopped when Taichi came walking in with Koushiro. The brown haired boy had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Hey man" Takeru said while giving a high five to the brown haired boy. Taichi just stared at his hand. Takeru sighed, he placed his hand down, "Never mind."  
  
Taichi shook his head, turning over to Sora who had just approached him. "Hi." He greeted. Sora smiled. "Hey Tai."  
  
"So where have you been?" Jou asked.  
  
"At Koushiro's"  
  
"Why?" Sora asked, Koushiro looked down at her. (He's grown!)  
  
"It's a secret." Both Koushiro in Taichi at the same time.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet. They all give Koushiro and Taichi strange looks. Both of them glanced at eachother with fear in their eyes. They both shouted at the same time. "WE'RE NOT GAY!"  
  
People in the arcade stopped what they were doing. The music paused. All eyes were on the rich computer guru and the 'Soccer pro'. Koushiro turned his gaze to the other people, he finally said, "What! It's true! I'm NOT GAY! I'm not sure about Taichi, But I'm 100% sure that I AM straight!"  
  
Everyones eyes turned to Taichi. Who sweatdropped. "Just turn the music on and leave me alone!"  
  
Once again the arcade was filled with music and people remained with their games.  
  
"So seriously Tai, what have you been doin' there."  
  
"Well, I can't really say with you know who here," Taichi replied.  
  
"Who?" Jou asked 'accidently' knocking a guy of his seat. Sora arched an eyebrow. "You guys are boring. I'm going to play my games. Later" With that she left.  
  
Koushiro answered. "Ok, I'll say it now that Sora is not here. Taichi and I planned to lock her up in the school for the entire weekend."  
  
Takeru's jaw opened, "Does she deserve it? And Taichi why would you plan this?!"  
  
"Well, it was really Koushiro that planned it."  
  
Koushiro smirked. "Yep. And guess what?"  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"She's gonna be locked in there with Yamato."  
  
Mimi, Takeru and Jou said nothing. Takeru broke the silence. "WHAT!?"  
  
Mimi looked at Koushiro."Are you serious?!"  
  
The boy nodded, "Yes, I was talking to Tai when he changed the subject to Sora. You know how he's obsessed with her and well. I told him that we should lock her in the school for the entire Saturday tommorow. If not. Or else I would tell the whole world his big secret.  
  
"What's the secret?" Takeru asked, curious on how the famous soccer pro was blackmailed. Taichi knocked Takeru on his stomach. The blonde oofed from Taichi's elbow.  
  
"I won't say." Koushiro smirked. "But, If Sora fails to stay the whole two days with Yamato then I will tell you."  
  
"Fine!" Takeru and Jou said.  
  
"Wait! It's a big school and you know that they won't stay in the same room."  
  
"That's right." Koushiro said, "That's why I've decided on handcuffing them together."  
  
Sora came running back with a smile. "Guess what! I won $50, this is the third time Iv'e won against Sayouri!"  
  
Everyone gave a sweatdrop.  
  
Taichi looked up at Koushiro, who nodded his head, Taichi sighed, disgusted with the idea. But he had no choice. "S-Sora.." His voice stuttered. The reddish eyed teen turned her gaze into the boys eyes. "Yes Taichi?" She asked.  
  
"Tommorow..How would you like to come with me tommorow to hang out?"  
  
"That'd be great! Where?"  
  
"Inside Domino High."  
  
Sora blinked. "Tommorow is Saturday. It won't be open.."  
  
"Well, there is this activity thing that just opened. And I was wondering if you would like to go with me? It's in the afternoon."  
  
"Uhh..I guess."  
  
"Great." Taichi said. He didn't look too happy, Sora in the other hand didn't notice. She didn't know what the others had planned...  
  
Koushiro turned away, "Well, I have to go call Yamato's father. I need to inform him about something." With that he walked away towards the corner. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yamato's father's number,  
  
From the Ishida residence, th older blonde answered the phone, from the other line Koushiro heared Hiroaki yell something to Yamato. (Thank you i'M- a-ReBeL for the fathers name!)  
  
"Oh shut up!!" Koushiro heared again from the background. Hiroaki ignored his oldest son to talk to the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, Hiroaki?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Koushiro."  
  
"Oh, hi Koushiro. Why did you call?"  
  
"Well, I need you to help me with something."  
  
"Like...."  
  
"I blackmailed Taichi into locking Sora in the school with Yamato for the weekend. Now I need you to convince him to go tommorrow."  
  
Hiroaki smiled, 'Great! Finaly I've got the appartment for myself.' He thought, "Well, it depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On how much you're going to pay me?"  
  
Koushiro groaned, "Fine! $100?"  
  
"Nope. Make that $200 per day."  
  
"WHAT!? Thats $400!  
  
"Take it or leave it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great. He'll be over tommorow around 3:00 in the afternoon.  
  
"Fine." Koushiro said while hanging up.  
  
It was finally Saturday. Sora was pampering herself in front of the mirror. Since it was Taichi she decided to wear something sweet. She wore a baby pink top and blue skirt. She had black knee boots and a black thin vest. In her little black purse she had her cd player.  
  
Yesterday Malcom was already informed about Koushiro's and 'Taichi's plan'. He thought that doing this would get him to get along with another person. And a free day for him to relax. He had tricked him by saying Taichi would be at the Domino high, and that he would like a rematch in soccer. Being a thick headed blonde, he had decided to go.  
  
Sora was walking down her street. She didn't live far from the school. She picked up her pace while walking down the street. From far away Sora stopped, she thought she saw Yamato. She blinked a few times trying to see if that was really the blonde. She shook her head while crossing through the park.  
  
There was Taichi waiting by the schools gate. Koushiro and Takeru were both hiding behind a tree.  
  
Taichi could see a female figure walking to the school. He blushes lightly at Sora and on what she was wearing. He was scared that Yamato could do something to her. He quickly shook the thought off. There were going to be a special bug like camera following them around in the disguise of a spider.. It was specially created to detect humans.  
  
Koushiro, Taichi and the others would watch the two closely as they sat in the comfort of the RV.  
  
Taichi smiled shyly as Sora approached him. She gave him a small hug. "What's up?" She asked, finally noticing Taichi's uneasiness. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh yeah.." He cleared his throat, as Yamato came walking down the schools sidewalk.  
  
Taichi turned to Sora. "Um Sora meet me inside ok?"  
  
"Why?" she asked, but Taichi rudely pushed her in. The halls looked empty and dark. 'Where is everyone?' Sora thought to herself.  
  
Yamato approached Taichi with his hands in his pocket. He didn't say anything. Taichi's posture was straight he began to walk inside the school. Yamato knew what Taichi was doing. He followed the boy through the front doors. Yamato stopped and arched an eyebrow, There was Sora sitting on a bench close by. Her reddish eyes met with the Blonde's blue ones. Taichi secretly pulled out of the cuffs. "Um Yamato this is Sora and Sora this is Yamato." He suddenly sputted out.  
  
"I already know who this girl is." Yamato said coldly with his hands still in his pocket. Sora rolled her eyes. "If he is going to be here, then I'm sorry Taichi I'm leaving." With that Sora stood up. A hand gripped her cuffing it quickly to Yamato's. Taichi rushed out of the doors. Koushiro came by and quickly locked the doors.  
  
The Blonde and teen girl's eyes widened as Taichi rushed to the door.  
  
"TAICHI!!!!!" Both of them yelled. Then glaring daggers at eachother. "Did you plan this?!" They both snapped at eachother together once again.  
  
"STOP COPYING ME!"  
  
Yamato growled. "Taichi get your ass back here!!!" He snapped rushing to the door. He pulled Sora along with him.  
  
There outside was Taichi, Koushiro and Takeru. Sora could see Taichi mouth the words, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Tnt: Well................that was chap # 1 PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE review ::puppy dog eyes::  
  
Yamato: Not working...  
  
Tnt: ::puppy dog eyes grow bigger and pouts::  
  
Yamato: OO; n-not Working.....  
  
Tnt: ::watery puppy dog eyes and pouted lip trembles::  
  
Yamato: OO; Okay... you win.  
  
Tnt: Yay! You guys can give presents to: Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro, Takeru.....everyone from digimon 01! :) They will be behind here.....behind the scenes!  
  
Yamato: Yay!!! Presents!!!!!!  
  
Tnt: ...They're not here yet.  
  
Yamato: ...Presents!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tnt: --; 


	2. Chapter 2

_Tnt_: (T-T) People! I feel so loved! (that's a good thing) I worked extra hard to get this chap written and uploaded before I go to China, so....I hope y'all like it.

_Yamato_: (T-T) People! I feel so unloved!! (;;) ::sniff, sniff::

_Sora_: ::pets Yama on head:: Aww, don't cry.

_Tnt_: ¬¬; Reviewers! Where are the presents for our beloved people?

_readers_: ::mumble,mumble:: Who??

_Tnt_: ::fals in anime style:: --;; ::cough:: digidestined ::cough,cough::

_Yamato_: Waaaaaaah!!!!

_Tnt and Sora_: OO; erhum...

_TK (season1):_ ::pops out of nowhere:: Tnt doesn't own Digimon!

_females_: Aaaawww!

_Yamato, Taichi, Joe, Koushiro_: --;;; Women....

**i'M-a-ReBeL:** Thank you for the info and review. :)

**windedlove**: OO; okay okay! Here's the next chap! Pleaz don't paint all my socks pink!

**BlueRag**: Eeewww!! here: a puke baggy...just in case. There's not gonna be Jyoumi....

**SilentStalker**: Well, here's the next chap!

**blondie121147**: Yeah! I updated! Go me!

**ishidas girl**: ::blush:: Thank you! added to ur faves? ::squeal!:: suhaini: I will! :) more humor? oh hell yeah! :) there's gonna be alot. ::cackles insanely::

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa**: Well, here's the next chap..I certainly hope it will turn out to be Sorato...

**Yume-dream**: Here's the next chappie and thank you!

**yvonne**: Thanks here is the chap. :D

**My Name is R.C**: Thank you for you review! Ofcourse it's gonna be funny...well I really hope it will be. --;;

**teehee**: Thank you! Here's the next chap! (I really say that alot, don't ya think?)

Thank you all who have reviewed/read the story (if you didn't review but read it: please review) Reviews are like druuuuugs to me! I neeeeeeed them! :P

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for all the nice reviewers!

() () () () () () () () ()

"URGGH! How can he leave me here with this ass?!"  
  
"Ah-hem, I'm standing right here you know."  
  
Sora turned around to face Yamato, "Uuuh, you think I don't know that?"  
  
"... just... shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
"How about YES!?"  
  
"Oh be quiet you blonde dog."  
  
"Dog? I'm not the one who follows other people."  
  
"Don't you sooo dare to piss me off!"  
  
"Ohh, is wittle Takenouchi getting all mad? She's not going to cry is she?"  
  
"Just keep quiet you rockstar-wannabe."  
  
"Sssht." Yamato used his free had to block Sora's mouth, "I'm going to get a migraine from your bickering."  
  
"Hmmmhf mhffhhm!!!" Sora muffled. The girl then bites the blonde's hand, causing him to let go. "You bitch!"  
  
Sora stomps on Yamato foot.  
  
"Stop that!!" Yamato yelled hopping on one foot, he was rubbing his other foot.  
  
==  
  
It had been a quiet full hour. A cuffed Sora and angry Yamato sat on the table in the cafeteria. Yamato was annoyingly tapping his fingers agaist the table_.::ticke tick ticke tick tap tap taptap::_ Sora sat there aggrivated by the tapping. Her reddish eyes narrowed down to the blonde. "Must you do that?" Sora asked rather coldly. Yamato didn't answer, he began to tap harder. _::Ticke tick TICK TICK TAPTAP::_ Sora quickly turned her head mumbling something under her breath. She stood up suddenly looking around.  
  
Yamato's sapphire eyes turned to Sora. Then down her legs. The short skirt she wore was rather revealing. 'Ugh! What am I doing?!' He thought as he removed his eyes from her. 'She's Taichi's crony.'  
  
His hand stopped tapping on the table. He moved his cuffed hand scratching the back of his neck. "HEY!" Sora yelled while leaning over the table, pulling her hand back. "If you wanna scratch something use your other hand."  
  
Yamato turned his eyes to hers. "Want me to torture you by scratching my ass instead?" Yamato said sarcastically.  
  
Sora groaned. "It's already torture being here with you!" She exclaimed. Yamato yawned. "Is all you do is talk and talk? I can see why Taichi locked you up in here."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, "Hello, Einstein! Your locked up in here too...And plus, how would you know if we are really locked in? We've been sitting out butts in here for the past hour."  
  
Yamato stood up pulling Sora. "Well, care to check?"  
  
"Fine." Sora said while walking to the door. Her arm was nearly ripped off and Yamato stood on the same spot. His cuffed hand was up. Sora turned her head to glare at a smirking Yamato.  
  
'This is going to be fun.' Yamato thought.  
  
Sora cried inside her head, how could Taichi do this to her?!  
  
==  
  
In the RV Taichi, Takeru and Koushiro sat there bored. Sora and Yamato weren't doing _anything_. Taichi sighed, "I think she's had enough let her out."  
  
Koushiro and Takeru exchanged looks.  
  
"Taichi, it's only been one hour. Relaaax" Takeru said reasuring his friend. "I wanna see what else happens."  
  
Koushiro nodded, "Or else..Remember that I'll blackmail you."   
  
Taichi groaned.  
  
==  
  
"Yamato, over here!'' Sora exclaimed. Yamato shook his head, "No! This way! We already went there."  
  
The two cuffed couples were standing in the middle of the gym. Sora wanted to go to the halls and Yamato wanted to check the boys change room.  
  
"I'm _not_ going in there you know." while placing her right hand on her hips.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes. He walked to the change room pulling Sora along. Her feet slid on the floor. Yamato was strong his muscles bulged from his arm while Sora's face went red.  
  
He stopped while turning to Sora. She huffed at the stubborn blonde. She had to think of a plan to get back to him.  
  
The blonde opened the door peeking inside. The stench of old gymsocks and urine filled the air. The brunette closed her eyes stepping into the foul room. Yamato was disgusted by the smell. Not even his room smelled _this_ bad.  
  
"Lets get out." Sora said still with her eyes closed but still Yamato ignored her. "Yamato?" Sora said softly. She once again ignored the mad girl. He began to walk further into the room. His eyes roamed into the 'EXIT' doors. Sora opened one eye. She smiled happily inside her head as he reached the doors. But unlucky for them Koushiro and Taichi locked ALL the doors.  
  
Sora fumed, "Oh when I get out! Taichi is sooooo going to pay!" She exclaimed while balling her right hand to a fist. Yamato turned to the girl, "And how are you going to do that?" He asked in his monotone voice. Sora tilted her head, "Oooh, NOW you talk to me." She huffed while pulling Yamato out of the room.  
  
"You just started talking to me!"  
  
"I was talking to you five minutes ago!"  
  
"Oh, well I guess I wasn't listening,"  
  
"Well...DUH!"  
  
"You know what. SHUT UP!" Yamato snapped. Sora growled, she stomped her foot on Yamato's. She had already forgotten that she was cuffed to him. Her dumb side got to the best of her. She couldn't run or hide. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped while hopping on his foot. For a few seconds he felt a little pain, but suddenly passed. He glared at the girl in front of him. She had a nervous look on.  
  
Yamato moved his face closer to Sora's only inches away from hers. "Now why'd you go and do a thing like that for? hmmm?" His voice was quiet but cold. Sora didn't reply, she only gave a small shrug. Yamato moved his face away. "You really are a bitch."  
  
Sora's eyes widend. No one calls her a bitch! She raised her right hand pulling on Yamato's hair. His feet moved forward tangling itself with hers. He fell forwards on Sora. Her screams pierced the halls. "RAPE!" She yelled. Yamato stared dumbfounded by the girls actions. "I am not raping you!!!"  
  
Sora slapped him with her free hand. "Stop that!!" He yelled once again. Sora began to scream rape. The blonde had enough, he kept her quiet by covering her mouth, her eyes were still open. Inside something rushed through her chest and down her stomach. Sora moved her face away shoving Yamato off. She quickly stood up then to suddenly fall. Embaressed by the position they were just in. She . He smirked mentally at her. Her face expression was priceless.  
  
Yamato stood up while looking at Sora from the floor. Her face was red with anger and embaressment.  
  
'Well, at least you kept quiet."  
  
They were anaware that the spider camera was following them. Its camera eye's followed their every move.  
  
Taichi from inside the RV fumed. He felt like running inside the building and ripping Yamato's hair off. Koushiro sighed, his face turned over to Taichi. He could see that his face was full of anger.  
  
Hikari and Mimi were walking into the RV. The pink haired girl knocked on the door.  
  
"Takeru, open the door." Koushiro instructed as he was still looking into the large screen tv. Again there was a knock on the door. "Takeru!!!" Koushiro turned around quickly and gave a sweatdrop. There was Takeru lying on the couch, sleeping. Koushiro sighed. He walked towards the door and opened it. Hikari and Mimi both stood there. "Well, about time!" Hikari exclaimed while getting in. "What took you long?"  
  
Koushiro shrugged. Mimi looked over to the large screen, she could see Yamato and Sora walking down the hall. "Has anything interesting happened?" Mimi asked while looking at Koushiro.  
  
"Well, lets see. Yamato fell on top of Sora while she was screaming. It was funny to see that happen. But so far thats the only interesting that happened." He replied, then chuckled "The look on her face was _original,_ just_..priceless_"  
  
Mimi giggled, "Wish I was here to see that."  
  
Koushiro looked down at her and smiled slightly, "You will, I've got it _aaaaaall_ on tape."  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

_Tnt_: ::bows:: Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!! Thank you people for reading this, I will miss you all (I'm going to China, remember?) ::hugs all reader/reviewers::

_Digidestined_: Hey! And us? Aren't you gonna miss us too?

_Tnt_: (T-T) I'm gonna miss you all guys! ::hugs everyone::

_Digidestined_: We will see you all back when Tnt is back!

_Tnt_: Don't forget to review!

_TK_: Bye!!

_females_: Aaaaaawww!


	3. Chapter 3

_Tnt:_ Hello people! I am back from my trip with a new chap!

**Ishidas girl**: ::blushes ten shades of red:: Thank you for all your compliments!

**blondie121147**: Glad you liked that part, I think that was funny too.

**Yama-sama**: Thanks, here's the next chap.

**My Name Is R.C**: -.-; Sorry... That part was just weird..dunno what I was thinking.....sorry!

**sorato4eva**: Well.....kinda....don't hurt me! ::hides under desk:: but they will end up not hating eachother! I hope.

**scorpion5**: Here's more fun! :D

**Cris**: Well.....here's the update. But I don't know if this was soon enough...

**Lana**: Weey, I'm on the way to next chap. ::singing:: keep going lalala, keep goiiiiiing lalalaaaaa...

**Yume-dream**: thanks :D

**SilentStalker**: I'm back, don't worry! Yeah I had lots of fun!

**teehee**: Aw, you don't have to beg! I like to write!

**mimi-102**: Wow! Thanx!

**windedlove**: Agh! No! Don't sent me to teletuby-land! Their evil! EVIL I tell you! And the bunnies too! EVIL!!!!!! ::runs away screaming about evil bunnies::

**Suhaini**: Slight Taiora.....hmm okay.

**Hannya no mishigo**: Thank you for the presents!

**eddy morphie**: One update coming up.

_Yamato_: Ugh! One lousy present?! Some tape?! Stupid bastards...

_Sora_: ::yanks the tape out of his hands and puts it on his mouth::

_Yamato_: - Hmmmff!!

$ $ $

Yamato and Sora had walked back to the Cafeteria after walking around the whole school. Sora began to feel a little bit uncomfortable with Yamato. The longer she was with him, the more scared she got. She didn't know why, but Sora just felt it. He kept giving her death glares and talking to her in cold tones.  
  
The sun began to set and yet no one was still around. What are her parents going to think when she came home one day? She didn't know how long Taichi was planning to keep her here. But Sora assumed that he would leave her here until Monday. She knew that Koushiro or Takeru would probably call in saying that she was at a friends house. One thing is why was she here in the first place?  
  
Yamato sat on the floor suddenly. Sora glanced down at Yamato dumbfounded, breaking the silence she finally spoke, "Why'd you stop walking?"  
  
"Because I'm tired. This school is too big, and too many rooms! It's like a pyramid in here. Anyone could get lost."  
  
"Oh please! This is a small school. But I guess in your point of view it's big. You never went to school did you?" Sora asked with a small smirk. Yamato remained quiet.  
  
"Oh-ho! I knew it!" She exclaimed,

"The rockstar never went to school!!"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
All of a sudden a small growl came from Sora's stomach as she gave a nervous laugh. An angry Yamato stared up at the girl. He ignored her and said "Hungry?" He asked. Sora nodded. "Well, lets go get something for you to eat, hopefully you won't eat the whole thing. I heard that you are quite a little pig." Yamato said poking Sora's stomach while smirking. The girl huffed and slapped his hand away.  
  
After a couple minutes of walking down the long hall, Yamato tugged on the handcuffs once again captivating her into a split path. Sora went to the left while he went to the right. They both fell back landing on their butts.  
  
"It's this way!" Both of them exclaimed,

"Nuh-uh," Sora said protesting, "I should know since this is _my_ school."  
  
Yamato snorted, "Well, I think its this way!" He said pointing forward.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Simple." Yamato said. He pointed to a sign that said '_Cafeteria_'.  
  
Sora blinked, she felt so stupid. Even in her own school she didn't know where the cafeteria was.  
  
Yamato stood up brushing himself with his clothes. Sora too did the same. This time she was the one to tug on Yamato. He smirked mentally.  
  
The girl pushed the door open taking a few steps inside the empty room. She remembered that she had failed Home Ec.  
  
Yamato asked, "Do you know how to cook?"  
  
"Uhm...Yeah?" Sora answered with a lie, once again she mentally slapped herself. 'Way to go Sora, you can't even boil water!'  
  
"Okay." Was all Yamato said.  
  
They both walked into the kitchen. Pots and pans hung from the hooks while there were about three stoves and three fridges. Yamato sat down on the table. He glanced at the girl,  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Cook!"  
  
"What, I'm your slave or something?"  
  
"Yep." Yamato answered.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sora snapped,  
  
"You said you can cook, well I'm waiting." Yamato said. Sora sighed, "Fine, but if you get food poisoning then...it's not my fault."  
  
Yamato blinked, "Uhh. Maybe I should cook...out of my own safety."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Yamato put down some pots and opened a refridgerator pulling out some vegetables. Sora turned over to her left and saw some sharp knives. There were forks and spoons inside the sink. Yamato turned his head to the girl, telling her to fill the water up to the center of the pot. He sounded so much like her teacher. Sora grabbed the pot then to suddenly drop it on Yamato's foot.  
  
(OO);;  
  
"Ooops.." Sora's voice faded out. She picked up the pot and placed it on the counter. She quickly changed the subject by picking up a butcher knife. "Want me to cut the vegetables?"  
  
Yamato quickly took the butcher knife from her hand and placed it on the table. "Uhh, how about you just watch and I cook...I don't want you to chop off any of my fingers." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
Yamato began. He cut up the food quickly, Sora looked over his shoulder watching him cut. He placed the cut food into another pot which was filled with water. There was this raw chicken in the stove. He figured that chicken soup and some desserts would be a good thing to eat.  
  
At the time the spider camera was watching,  
  
"Hmm that looks good." Takeru said, he was finally awake. Mimi and Hikari nodded their heads. "Who knew Yamato could cook." Koushiro said. (yes yes, we all know Yama is a great cook....but it goes with the story)  
  
Taichi arched an eyebrow. "He better not poison her." His voice showed a little bit of jealousy. "Should we order pizza for them just in case?" Mimi asked  
  
Koushiro shook his head, "And let the pizza man get involved? I think not."  
  
"Well, I'M HUNGRY!" Takeru yelled. Hikari slapped the back of his head. "Well, calm down. Koushiro would order pizza for us. He's the one with all the money."  
  
Koushiro sighed. "I am not ordering a pizza."  
  
"Pleaaaase?" Mimi begged, her eyes glittering. Koushiro sighed, "Okay, okay!" He sat back on the small couch. "Give me the phone..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
==  
  
The aroma of the soup filled the kitchen air. Sora was watching the whole thing from behind. Nothing was burning unlike her trying to cook in her class. If it was Sora cooking, then the whole placed would be burned down by now.  
  
Yamato turned to his side opening the top cubboard causing the flour and other things to fall. All of it fell on the two teens. Her eyes was closed. Inside she was growing angry.  
  
"Hehe... oops" Was all Yamato said.  
  
"Oops? Oops? OOPS?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?" Sora began, "THESE CLOTHES COST A FORTUNE!"  
  
Yamato blinked, "It's just flour,..it's not like it hasn't fallen on me before."  
  
The auburn haired girl fumed some more, "I can't take a shower 'cause to your handcuffed on me! What am I suppose to do?!"  
  
Yamato smirked, "Take your shower, I don't mind."  
  
Sora paused, she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in his face. Sora smiled.  
  
Yamato coughed up some flour. He wiped some off his eyes. From the side was chocolate syrup. He picked up the bottle squeezing the dark brown goo on her head. Sora still had the same face on. The chocolate oozed down her forehead landing on her shirt. She didn't say anything.  
  
The blonde placed the bottle down only to continue his cooking. Sora stood there watching her arm move with his. She looked around frantically without him noticing. She turned back to the chocolate syrup. She lifted the bottle, pouring the tasty syrup down his shirt. She sqeezed the whole bottle until a brown color showed through his shirt. Yamato quickly turned around picking the girl up on his shoulder.  
  
"Time for you to wash up, Sora." He said said. Sora was wide eyed. "What?! No! THE FOOD!"  
  
"The food can wait!" He exclaimed. He carried her into the GUYS change room. The smell once again filled her nose. "What, no!?" Sora yelled. She was hitting Yamato's back.  
  
He dropped her on the shower, turning the faucet to REALLY cold water. "Time to cool down, Sora." Yamato smirked.  
  
Just as the water touched Sora's skin, her body shivered, "COLD!!" She yelled, while shivering. She tried to get away. Yamato stood there holding her down. It was like he couldn't feel anything. The cold shower caused his beige shirt to stay stuck on his skin.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Hikari's jaw dropped, "YAMATO AND SORA IN THE SHOWER?!"  
  
Takeru jumped up from his seat. He was speachless. Taichi was pratically blowing a fuse, he had to be tied down in order to not barge in.  
  
Now you have to admit. A blonde hunk plus a cheerleader girl in the shower of an abandoned school equals HOT.  
  
"Y-Y-Yamato...L-Let me o-out..p-p-please!" Sora's voice shook. Her body was quivering. Even for her this was much worst then seeing Taichi's butt cheaks streak through the whole schools debate. (o.O;;)  
  
Yamato was holding her down in the cold shower. She was holding her body close to his trying to get warm. He shut off the water letting Sora take a breather. He pulled himself away from the girls body. "Have we learned our lesson?" He asked.  
  
Sora nodded while stepping out of the shower. Yamato grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Well, now that we are clean. Let's go back to the kitchen."

$ $ $

_Tnt_: Oof....my fingers hurt.

_Yamato_: HMMFFFFFFF!

_Tnt_: ::uses Sora's mallet to wack Yama over the head::

_Yamato_: (X.X)

_Sora_: (¬¬); Well, **please review**!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Tnt_: Is this chapie late?

::silence::

Yamato comes up the huge stage that magically appeared, hopping to the middle where his new mic stands.

::spotlight turnes on Yamato::

_Yamato_: Check my new guitar!!!!!!! ::starts slamming on his brand new mint condistion double neck guitar::

::the rest of The Teen-age Wolves magically appear on stage::

_Tnt_: ¬-¬; What Yamato here is trying to say is, "Thank you, young.but.not.hopeless, for these beautifull gifts."

::The Teen-age Wolves start playing, Yamato starts singing in the mic::

_All females_: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**young.but.not.hopeless**: Thanks for the presents!

**My Name Is R.C**: Thank you!

**scorpion05**: Well...I could lend you Yama....(YES! He is mine!!!!!! ALL MINE! Muahaha! cough not.) but he is curently busy...doing a performence....

**Suhaini**: You really think so? Thanks!

**Marie Darkholm**: Lol. Here's the next chappie.

**SoratoL.O.C.fan**: Thanks dude! I'll check your fic later cause school's being a pain in the ass right now.....

**Armitage**: I'll do the best I can to make you guys laugh out loud!

**Ishidas girl**: Wow.. Me, talented writer? Thank you!!!

**Kat**: hm... the idea just popped into my head.......

**Yume-dream**: Lol

**theladyknight**: Well, here's the chap!

**crazyamzy**: Sorry! I didn't finish it on the "tommorow" you had on mind.... but I hope this is soon enough.

**teehee**: You will have to continue reading if you want to find out... ;)

**SilentStalker**: Hehehe, enjoy the chap.

**azn anime addict47**: Doesn't matter if you call Yamato Matt or Matt Yamato....He's still HOT. :P Yeah, Yamato = Matt

**Pandora kattalikis**: thanks!

**Silverkid**: Yes yes, I'm continueing! :D

**deathlioness**: Express package for the readers of "Stuck on you?" !

_Tnt_: ::yelling:: So Sora! How do you like Yama's concert and your hot coco so far?

_Sora_: ::also yelling:: It's delicious! Thanks for the hot coco and towel young.but.not.hopeless!!!

* * *

They had reached the kitchen. Sora was still shaking. That was the coldest shower she had ever taken. She looked over to Yamato. He wasn't quivering. Was he some kind of robot or something? Sora knew something was wrong when he just kept on cooking. Still his clothes were dirty from the chocolate syrup and bits of flour still remained. His hair gave small drops of water, still his blonde locks sticked out. She looked at his muscles and blushed lightly while standing behind him. (Oooh! Is she checking him out???)  
  
"Ow!" Yamato suddenly said. Sora blinked, She looked over to Yamato and saw that he had cut himself. Sure, he could last in cold water and now he feels something from a cut? Sora thought he was strange..but still..  
  
"You okay?" Sora asked while looking at his finger. He nodded slightly. Sora looked around and saw some paper towels. She reached over to grab some.  
  
Just as she did, Sora gently grabbed Yamato's finger. She wrapped te paper towel around his finger. The blood left a little stain on the white paper. She had an un-used pony tail in her pocket.(erm....you know, that round elastic thing) She used it to blocked the blood from escaping. Yamato blinked at the girl who was helping him.  
  
"There." She said, while letting go of his hand.  
  
"Uhh...yeah.." Yamato said. Sora knew that he wasn't the guy to say 'thank you'. So she let it go. The girl grabbed the butcher knife and began to cut.  
  
After another hour of cooking. The chocolate cake was almost done. The chicken soup was already completed. During the whole time in the kitchen neither of them spoke.  
  
The bell of the stove rang, signaling the two people that the cake was done. Yamato opened the oven releasing the heat. He picked the tray out placing the cake on the counter. It smelled delicious.  
  
Sora's hand began to feel soar from the hand cuffs. She wanted them off pretty soon, but the work shop was closed. She figured that the others locked them up by purpose and meant to lock the workshop up. She still wanted to know why they had locked her up in here with Yamato. Yamato at the time wanted to know too. But he knew that when he goes home, he was going to kill his father.  
  
Sora cut the cake into peices and looked over to Yamato. "Wanna eat now or later?"  
  
He just shrugged. Sora just rolled her eyes handing him the cake tray. She took the tray that carried the soup into the cafeteria. She slowly followed him hoping to not drop anything and get dirty. That's the last thing she wanted.  
  
After setting the table up with the fork and spoons, both of them sat across from eachother. Yamato just sat there playing with his food. Sora couldn't eat. She was shy to eat in front of 'him'. His blue eyes turned to the auburn haired girl, "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Sora sighed, "I don't know."  
  
Yamato arched an eyebrow, "Well, your stomach was growling. And I spent all my time on the stove cooking. What do you take me for? A slave?"  
  
Sora blinked... Yamato just sounded like her mother. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
The blonde blinked, "What is so funny?" He asked anamused by her laughing. Sora shook her head, "I'm sorry, It's just you sounded like my mother right there."  
  
Yamato looked down. "Oh...Now your assuming I'm a woman?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not assuming anything! Why do you always have to start a fight with me?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"What do you think you were doing now?"  
  
"... Just shut up and eat."  
  
The girl huffed while finally took a sip from the soup. It was really good.  
  
"So..tell me about yourself" Sora tried to start up a coversation. Yamato looked at her again.  
  
"What's there to say except nothing?"  
  
Sora blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"There's nothing about me interesting so what's there to say?"  
  
"Well...why did your parents diforce?"  
  
Yamato thought for a minute. "If you must know...My father and my mother actually never wanted to be with eachother....so after me and Takeru were born they split up and Takeru and I were separated since then."  
  
Sora nodded, "What happened to Takeru?"  
  
"He lived with my mother since then and we don't see eachother that much anymore. But it's better this way." He replied. Sora said nothing. His life was so complicated.  
  
"Wow.." Was all Sora managed to say. She saw the look in his eyes, as he remembered the past events. Her hand stroked his softly. Yamato's sapphire eyes turned to hers. "You've had a rough life, huh?"  
  
Yamato nodded. Sora removed her hands from his. She cleared her throat going back to the food, "So..Uhh. Great cooking!"  
  
The blonde actually smiled, something about this girl just made it happen. It was weird. For the past hour he wasn't even acting like his rude, stubborn self.  
  
. 

.  
  
In the RV Taichi was yelling. "He's so making up that sappy crap to get Sora in bed!"  
  
Mimi and Hikari quickly turned to Taichi. "Are you serious?!" Mimi asked. Takeru stared at him, "Oh please, like Yamato telling sappy stories to get laid? He almost partically raped her the first hour we left them along, besides it is the truth what he is telling."  
  
"Wait a minute." Koushiro said while looking at Takeru, "Weren't you sleeping at that time?"  
  
"Uh..No..''  
  
Koushiro rolled his eyes while giving a slap to the back of Takeru's head.  
  
"Ow!" Takeru yelped while rubbing the back of his head "You people stop hitting me there, thats gonna give me brain damage!"  
  
"It's a little late for that." Taichi laughed.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that huh?!" Takeru yelled while shaking Taichi. Hikari, Mimi and Koushiro gave big sweatdrops.  
  
.

.  
  
It was now 9:23. Sora was quickly falling asleep. She had a full stomach from eating three slices of cake and two bowls of chicken soup. She placed her head on her left hand and her elbows propped on the table. She was holding her head up.  
  
Yamato shook his head while captivating the hand cuffs. Sora's arms fell causing her head to hit the tabe. "Ow!" She said while rubbing her head, Yamato was chuckling. "You make me laugh." The blonde said after standing up. The girl was reluctant. "I'm too tired.." She said while yawning. "It's only 9:26. Don't tell me you're tired."  
  
"Yeah well, unlike some people I sleep."  
  
"Well, I don't want to sleep because..." Yamato's voice faded out.  
  
Sora blinked, "What, do you wet the bed or something?"  
  
Yamato scoffed, "NO!" He held the cuffs up. "I'd rather not sleep with you."  
  
"Oh." Sora said, she gave a nervous laugh. "I forgot about that,"  
  
Yamato sat back down. "Lets talk. Instead of sleeping.''  
  
"uhhh...What about?" Sora asked anxious to know.  
  
"Well, tell me about you and Taichi? What's it like to have somebody following you for the whole day."  
  
"What's it like to have someone following me for the whole day? Gee, I don't know..Oh wait were cuffed together! That should answer something."  
  
Yamato shook his head, "Oh yeah...Okay, tell me this...What's it like to love someone like a couple?"  
  
Sora paused for a moment. "Why are you curious to know?"  
  
"I never was in a relationship like you and Taichi." Yamato admitted, Sora looked away, "Me and Taichi aren't really in anything...He just assumes it because I am a cheerleader." Sora said "But all I can say is love is like..well..." Sora thought for a second.  
  
"Like butterflies in your stomach." Both Sora and Yamato said together.  
  
"Yeah." Sora said, "Something like that...How do you know if you said you were never in love?"  
  
"I don't know." Yamato answered simply. "It just came out.."  
  
The spider camera crawled on the table hiding behind the cups. From the corner of the blonde's eye, he noticed the little creepy crawler move. He quickly used his hand to slap the 'bug' flat. Sora yelped as her hand went flying and slammed against the table. His intense blue eyes were still intact with Sora's.  
  
"Umm...I think sleep will be a good thing. I'm getting freaked out in here for some reason."  
  
Yamato shrugged, "Whatever." He stood up and so did Sora. He walked around the table following Sora.  
  
In the RV, the others were freaking out. "Where's my Sora?!" Taichi yelled as his face was stuck on the TV screen. He didn't even look at us!!"  
  
"Well, Yamato is a smart guy." Hikari said, the others gave her death glares. "Don't go on his side!" Taichi yelled. Hikari crossed her arms. "I'M NOT! I'm just saying he's smart! UNLIKE YOU TAICHI YAGAMI!"  
  
"Should I be hurt?"  
  
"Urgh, YEAH!"

Yamato and Sora walked down the hall. They didn't know what room to sleep in. There was the nurses office. But that had one small bed. It was the only option they had.

* * *

_Yamato_: This was it for tonight! Thanks for being such great audience and goodbye!!!! 

_Fangirls (that is...all female readers here right?)_: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! WE LOVE YOU MATT!!!!

_Sora_: And he's all mine! ::hugs Yama::

_Yamato_: ::huge grin::

_Tnt_: I need reviews to write! And some ideas for this fic and my other fic "Angel"....... --;; Writersblock.....


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
_Tnt_: Konnichiwa minna-san! 

_Yamato_: Hello!!! Everyone say hi to the readers!

_Koushiro_: I'm busy with my new computer! An alienware computer!

_Hikari_: ::FLASH!!!!::

_Yamato and Tnt_: OO;; MY EYES!!!

_Hikari_: Heehee! Just checking out my new superdeluxe digi cam!

_Tnt_: OO; Gah! I'm bliiiiiind!!!!! ::bumps into Yamato::

_Yamato_: OO; Oof! Watch were you going Taichi!!!

_Tnt_: I'm not Taichi! It is I! The allmighty authoress! Bwahaha! TNT!!!!! Not that goggled living bush!

_Jou_: Hey, hey! Look at me! Do you see any difference?

_Tnt, Yamato_: OO;;; Whatever! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!

_Takeru_: Uhm... You got a new haircut?

_Jou_: ... No. I finnaly got rid of those stupid glasses! Yay! ::gives peace sign::

_Takeru_: So what? My new white fishing hat is MUCH more interresting!

_Taichi_: What new hat? You're allways wearing that one!

_Takeru_: ¬.¬;; It is a new one! It says "Made in USA" And mine were all made in Japan!

_Taichi_: Well uh, erp...guh uh.... I got a scizzor! But I accidentaly broke it... Hehe. And I got some hairgel! So. Where's Mimi?

_Tnt_: She's gone shopping, her present was allmost free shopping. $1,0000,0000 etc. shopping spree.

**young.but.not.hopeless**: Everyone says thank you!

**crazyamzy**: Eheheheh. Enjoy :P

**Silverkid**: Can I join the party? lol

**Ishidas girl**: Thank you very much! ::hugs Ishidas girl::

**Armitage**: (Yamato) WHAT?! Tiny. Nursebed?!! ::chases Tnt around:: Come here you! I'll get you!!!! AAAARGH!!!!

**blondie121147**: Tadah! Here it is!

**azn anime addict47**: (Yamato) Where the -BEEP- is that -BEEP- writer?! ::trips over some random manga lying on the floor:: AAAGH!! -BEEEEP-

**mad insane per**: (Yamato) Once upon a time, an INSANE girl was busy on the computer reading Malik/Tea fics. The nutcase, also know as Tnt, was writing for her fic "SWY?" also. I swear! At that time she was obsessed with the coupling! And because of reading and writing at the same time she.....well you get the point right? Yes she mixed up names.

**KAT**: Lol. Yeah, Yamato probably will have to use the bathroom. In a future chap. Just have to figure out how to write that and when.....

**Inconnu**: See 2 reviews up for Yamato's rant...

**Ed chan**: (Taichi) Cool! I'm gonna dial right now! ::bip bip bip:: NOOO!!! My battery is empty!! (Sora) --; Well, thank for the clothes Ed chan!

**Akemi17**: I'll check it in the weekend!

**theladyknight**: Heheheh.... R n R!! (and you other readers too!!)

**placid snowflake**: Lol. I don't think this is what you call superly soon. Ah well, I updated.

**scorpion05**: (Taichi) GUUUUR! I AM NOT CRAZY!!! ::bangs head on the desk:: I'm not crazy damnit!

**Yvonne**: Enjoy! ;)

**teehee**: (Yamato) You like this one too? ::winks::

**Mizuki wa Kataomoi**: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Keep on reading!

_Tnt_: --psssh--

_Yamato_: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! DAMNIT! It BUUUURRRNS!

_Tnt_: Don't such be a baby! You don't want your wound affected do you? ::puts on bandaid:: Now, better?

_Yamato_: ::Chibi eyes:: ;-; ::sniffle:: It hurts.

_Sora_: Aaww.... don't be sad. ::kisses his owwie::

_Yamato_: :)

**Disclaimer**: Here I am, lying on the grass near my own swimmingpool. With my HUGE mansion in the background as my personal butler, Yamato, comes bringing a soda pop. Unfortunatly this is just a mere illusion of a poor amateur authoress..... I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! But hey, I can dream...

* * *

Yamato and Sora walked down the hall. They didn't know what room to sleep in. There was the nurses office. But that had one small bed. It was the only option they had. Since the school was cheap.  
  
Yamato turned the knob, trying to find the light. Just as he did. Both Sora and him were standing in a medium sized room with a small window.  
  
It was a narrow bed with white sheets. It only had enough room for one person.  
  
Sora once again blushed, sharing a bed with the least person you expect to sleep with? Sora had no choice and neither did Yamato. He too remained silent.  
  
.

.  
  
In the RV, everyone was ignoring the large television. Koushiro was sitting next to the table. Mimi was sitting arcross from him. Hikari was relaxing on the couch while Takeru was resting his head on her lap.  
  
Taichi was still tied to the chair next to the tv. He grew more tired. And still wished that Koushiro would hurry on making a new spider camera. He broke the silence. "Will you guys PLEASE untie me this instant!" He snapped angrily. Mimi shook her head. "No. And see you pull more freaks? Like hell we will!"  
  
"Yes! I must help Sora! She could be in trouble! Her parents might be worried about her absence!"  
  
"Oh relax." Takeru said. "Koushiro called her house saying that she was staying over a friends house. Right Koushiro?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Koushiro." Taichi said sternly while giving him a glare.  
  
"I thought Hikari was suppose to do it."  
  
"What?!" Se exclaimed, "I thought Mimi was suppose to do it."  
  
The pink haired blinked, "Me? Takeru was suppose to!"  
  
Everyone remained silent. "Someone better call before one of us gets in trouble with Sora's mother." Hikari said, "And trust me. I've seen her mad."  
  
.

.  
  
The small bed was laid next to the wall. Another option was to sleep on the floor. But Sora didn't want to rest on the cold ground with the dust and creepy crawlies. Earlier she assumed that there was even a rat running around. She shuddered at the thought of the disgusting rodent.

Yamato sat on the bed, hitting the mat. "Looks comfy." He said while laying on his back. Sora crossed her arms pulling Yamato's cuffed hands along with hers. "Why should you get the bed? You're a guy, so sleep on the floor!" She exclaimed. Yamato scoffed while pulling his arm back "You wish."  
  
Sora sighed, "Then I guess your going to have to shove over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me..Shove over or get out."  
  
The blonde smirked, "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Oh please, you people don't know anything about me." Sora said while sitting on the bed. Yamato sighed while shifting over his back touched the wall. The redhead laid back while staring into the ceiling. She tried hard to ignore Yamato. Who was looking at her. Her face was turning red again.  
  
Yamato noticed this. He mentally smirked in his head as he sat up, almost knocking Sora off.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, while looking up at Yamato. "It's too hot in here."  
  
Sora blinked, "No it isn't."  
  
"YES it is." Yamato said trying to take off his shirt. Sora's heart was pounding like drums. "What the hell do think you're doing?!"  
  
"It's too hot in here!!"  
  
"You know that your shirt won't come off with your hand cuffed."  
  
"Hmm your right."  
  
".... And don't even think about taking off your pants."  
  
Yamato chuckled, "I wasn't thinking that. But thanks for reminding me." The girl shook her head. She turned her face away to the door when suddenly is slammed shut. She yelped while falling off the bed. Yamato's eyes widened as he fell off too. His body slammed into hers causing her to groan in pain.  
  
"You're so heavy!" Sora exclaimed while pushing him off. "How much do you weight, 200 pounds?"  
  
"No." The bolnde answered. "Well..a little bit under.."  
  
The 15 year old girl sweatdropped while Yamato stood up propping himself on the bed.  
  
.

.  
  
"I've got it!" Koushiro exclaimed. He finished creating a new spy camera. "Now all I have to do is test it." The boy looked around. He placed the spider camera on the ground, then typed some keys on his key board. The bug started to walk under the bathroom door. There on the tv they saw Takeru all wet wrapped in a big towel. He was in front of the mirror while holding a comb in his right hand. He was singing, 'Oops I did it again.' By Britney Spears. (Tnt: Don't own that.)  
  
Mimi, Taichi, Hikari and Koushiro: (--);;  
  
.

.  
  
Sora couldn't face the door. Since her left hand was cuffed to Yamato's right hand. It would make sleeping more difficult so she had to sleep facing front to him. He too had to do the same. Sora had tried to keep her eyes closed, but there was a guy sleeping in front of her. His warm breath lightly blew onto Sora's face. He didn't have bad breath like some people have.  
  
Both her eyes opened slowly, facing Yamato. 'He's so cute when he sleeps..' Sora thought. '?!' She closed her eyes removing the thoughts from her head.  
  
[Ya know you like him.] A voice said in a teasing tone inside the back of her head.  
  
'Huh..? No way!'  
  
[Pulease.] The voice said again, [I know you like the way he looks when sleeping. And don't deny that you liked that moment in the shower.]  
  
Sora thought for a moment. 'Well, erp, I guess I didn't hate that..but--'  
  
[And when he placed you in the shower, you pratically had your body next to his!]  
  
'Just shut up...'  
  
[Why? Don't like the truth?]  
  
'Please..Just keep quiet!'  
  
[Hmm lets see. NO!]  
  
'SHUT UP! Fine you wanna know!? I LIKE HIM! OKAY!?' Sora yelled mentally to herself. The voice said nothing. 'I liked him since a few hours ago. When we had that conversation. I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't want these feelings. I should love Taichi..right? I mean this is just a silly school girl crush.'  
  
[Wrong...You shouldn't love someone just because you have some things in common or something. You don't love Taichi. Just admit it and I'll be gone. And you know that this isn't a silly crush. When you liked that football player, you didn't feel this.]  
  
Sora sighed, 'Fine. I really don't love Taichi. Just please leave me alone...'  
  
With that the voice dissapeared. Sora closed her eyes tightly, trying to hide the anger and trying to kick out the annoying voice that teased her from inside her head. She wished that she could walk away, but couldn't. She didn't want the feelings that was growing inside of her.  
  
Sora's arm began to feel numb from under her body, so she slowly moved her arm over her head. Yamato's hands slowly moved with hers. His arm was over her head. Sora opened her eyes as Yamato shifted a little. His left hand moved up from his sides onto Sora's thights. The girl was panicking.  
  
.

.  
  
Everyone was sleeping in the RV except Taichi. He was shifting and struggling to get free from the ropes. His hand finally got free, he reached for the mini pocket knife on the table. He used the sharp knife to cut the rope off. He stood up slowly walking over Takeru. He turned his head to where Mimi and Koushiro were. The boy's arm was wrapped over her shoulder as her head was laid on his chest.  
  
He walked towards him pulling out the master key from his pocket. Taichi slowly walked away. 'I don't care about him blackmailing me! I just want MY Sora back!'  
  
The boy rushed himself to the front doors of the school. He used the master key that he stole from Koushiro's pocket to unlock the large doors. He stepped in taking a look to his right.  
  
From outside nightly rain clouds formed. Claps of light appeared making everything more gloomy.  
  
Taichi looked out the window and saw the rain drops fall hard on the glass. "Sora!!" He yelled.  
  
Another thunder roared. Sora shot up from the seat, wide eyed. Yamato's sapphire eyes opened halfway. He noticed Sora sitting up. "What's up with you?" Yamato asked, while slowly sitting up. Sora rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, after that thunder I thought I heared someone call out my name."  
  
The boy arched an eyebrow. "Maybe it's the school's ghost. Coming to steal you away."  
  
Sora felt her body stiffen, "It's not funny! wait..There's a ghost here?"  
  
Yamato shrugged, "You tell me."  
  
"Sora!!!" The voice echoed though the halls. This time Yamato heard it.  
  
.

.  
  
Hikari woke up. Her brown eyes roamed around the room. She noticed the ropes were tangles around the chair. Taichi was no where to be seen.

* * *

_Tnt_: R n R!!!!!!!

_Sora_: It would be great to send in some ideas for this fic and "Angel"!

_Yamato_: DON'T FORGET TO SEND PRESENTS!!!!!!!

_Tnt_: BTW. Do you guys know the manga HxH? (Hunter x hunter) Its so cool! Killua is so damn HOT!


	6. Chapter 6

_Tnt, Yamato_: Konnichiwa Minna-san!

_Tnt_: ::embraces Yamato:: I've missed you sooooo much! Gosh! I really DISLIKE school!

_Yamato_: ::hugs Tnt tightly:: Oh, I've missed you too! ::now give me my dollar for the acting work::

_Tnt_: ¬-¬;;

_Yamato_: What?!

**theladyknight**: (Yamato) WOOHOO! She likes ME!!!!!!!!! Not Taichi!

**Silverkid**: Dun dun dunnn! Scroll down to find out!

**crazyamzy**: (Taichi) DAMNIT! I AM strong! ::grabs a random object:: HEEYA!!! ::smashes fist on the object:: ::silence:: OOOOWWW!!! My hand! (Tnt) ::sweatdrop:: That was a butter...

**Forest-Maiden**: NOO! Don't die yet!!!! ::sobs:: Then I'll get a few reviews less...

**scorpion05**: Bwahahaha!!!! Read and review!!

**young.but.not.hopeless**: (Yamato) ::sob:: I'm sorry! But. but, but.... I like presents!! (Sora) ::hugs Yamato:: (Yamato) ::hugs back::

**teehee**: Hehe... don't fret! There's still hope!

**mizuki wa kataomoi**: hehe... Taichi the ghost :P

**Inconnu**: (Yamato) DAMNIT Tnt!! How dare she to mix up my name with that weirdo AGAIN!?

**Armitage**: heehee! Read on!

**azn anime addict47**: (Tnt) ::dreamy look:: Killua is so cool! (Yamato) Hey! And me? What about me? ;-; (Tnt) Aaw.. Dont cry! ::huggles Yamato::

**Winter-Green-Elf**: Over and over? Cooooool! That's a big compliment fo me!

**ishidas girl**: Gah! Don't sick 'em on me! ::hides behind Yamato:: (Yamato) :) I am the great protector of Tnt!

_Tnt_: ::shivers:: OO; I'm scared of ishidas girl for sicking Akito on me! ::grabs hold of Yamato:: Protect me!

_Yamato_: Guh.... ::strikes a pose:: I'll protect you!!!! ::Superman music plays:: Dadadadaaaa! Yama-man to the rescue!!

_male readers_: .....

_female readers_: Come save us Yama-man!!! ::squeel::

_Yama-man_: I'll help you Tnt! Tadadadadam!!! Yama-man to the rescue!!! ::sticks out arm into the front and "flies"::

_Tnt_: Yay! Yama-man is gonna rescue me from evil Akito!

_female readers_: NOT FARE!! Don't rescue her! rescue ME!

_male readers_: --;;; : Damn...

**Disclaimer**: Do I own Digimon? BWAHAHAHA! What a joke! You really crack me up dude!

* * *

The brunette looked around, 'Uh oh..' She thought. When she noticed Taichi was gone. Hikari's eyes turned to Mimi and Koushiro. She smiled slightly at him and Mimi. But quickly frowned with Takeru in the room. She had to wake Koushiro up without waking up Yamato's brother.  
  
It was 4:00 in the morning.  
  
"Koushiro.." She called out softly. He gave no reply. The brunette gave a deep sigh as she stood up. She walked over Takeru's stomache, She slapped Koushiro's shoulder hard causing him to wake up. "What's the deal!?" He snapped. Hikari hushed him. She pointed to the empty chair. Koushiro instantly knew what she meant. 'Uh oh..' He thought.  
  
. 

.  
  
"Okay what the hell was that!?" Yamato said getting up from the bed. Sora stayed put. "I-I don't know and I am NOT going to find out!"  
  
"Oh it could be the wind."  
  
"The wind does not go SOOORRAAAA!!!!" The brunette said imitating the voice. Yamato rolled his eyes. He tugged on the handcuffs. "Well, I want to go check!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"YEEEEEEEEES!"  
  
Yamato huffed, his shirt got caught on a loose spring which stuck out from his side of the bed, it caused his shirt to rip on the back. The blonde fumed while pulling free.  
  
'Aw crap' He thought while getting up. He lifted the 15 year old over his shoulder and began to walk out the door. Sora pounded on Yamato's back. She blushed lightly at the sight of Yamato's boxers that were slighty visible trough the ripped T-shirt.  
  
The blonde dropped Sora in the middle of the hall. His eyes roamed around the area. The voice wasn't calling out his companions name. Another lightning flashed the sky while more thunders clapped. Sora jumped two feet in the air. "Let's go this way." Yamato said while pointing ahead.  
  
"Uhh how about you go check that out, and I stay here."  
  
"How many times are you going to forget? WE'RE CUFFED!"  
  
"You don't have to yell at me you dumbass!" Sora spatted out. She covered her mouth. She shouldn't have called him that. Inside Sora felt hurt. She's called many people names but she felt suddenly bad for calling him a dumbass.  
  
Yamato growled, he tugged roughly on the handcuffs forcing her to follow him. Even from Sora he felt a little bit hurt. Even for him!  
  
.

.  
  
Koushiro had his coat on. He nodded to Hikari. They were both to enter the school and pull Taichi out without Sora and Yamato knowing.  
  
They both left Mimi and Takeru behind to sleep a little longer in the RV.  
  
The rain poured hard onto the ground, Hikari and Koushiro ran through the rain into the front doors. Koushiro frantically pulled the lever to open the large door. No luck. He turned over to Hikari who was getting cold. "Any luck?" She asked. Koushiro shook his head. "We should try the back doors! I left a key in a bush."  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that the two left running to the back of the school.  
  
"Yamato talk to me." Sora said feeling a little uncomfortable by the silence. "You know you want to." The girl said in a teasing tone. The blonde turned his head to the girl and gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Well seriously! I didn't mean to call you that."  
  
"Hmmhm."  
  
"Look I'm sorry. My mouth tends to say things in the wrong moments."  
  
"Hmmhm."  
  
Sora sighed, "Fine. I give up."  
  
"Hmmhm."  
  
"YAMATO! Stop saying that!"  
  
"Hmmh-"  
  
"SORAAA!!! where are you!?"  
  
Both Yamato and Sora paused they finally knew where the sound was coming from. It was coming from the cafeteria.  
  
Just as Koushiro and Hikari reached the back. The redheaded genius pulled out a silver key from the bush. He slipped it into the keyhold FINALLY opening the door. They both stepped in removing their wet coats. "Where to start?"  
  
"Uhh lets see.." Koushiro thought for a moment. He thought he heard someone shout. His ears perked up. It sounded like Sora.  
  
"Hurry over there!" Koushiro said, he grabbed Hikari's hand pulling her down the halls.  
  
.

.  
  
The light flickered and suddenly were turned off. Taichi stopped in his tracks. He was standing in the middle of the cafeteria. He could hear foot steps run from the silence of the building. 'Sora!' He thought happily. He knew that, that was her. He suddenly heard a loud thud.  
  
Yamato had nearly ran into a wall from the darkness. Sora sweatdropped at him. The auburn haired teen let out her arms to lift Yamato up from the floor. She was laughing!  
  
The blonde didn't really think this was amusing. He just huffed once again ignoring her.  
  
Sora finally stopped laughing. Even in the dark she could see his face expression. She slowly placed one hand on his shoulder with a serious look on. "Okay, I'm sorry Yamato. I shouldn't have laughed at you." She apologized in a sweet tone. "But you're so grumpy that it's funny! And I couldn't help it. You make me laugh a lot from the past hours then Taichi ever did in the past year." She smiled, "Now you have to admit the way you fell was pretty funny."  
  
The sapphire eyed boy sighed and gave a small smile, "I guess it really isn't like me to run into walls or trip on other peoples feet.."  
  
Sora nodded, she felt Yamato's hand on hers which was placed on his shoulder. His sly grin was seen from in the darkness.  
  
.

.  
  
Taichi grew more impatient by the minute. After that loud thud, no one came in. He decided to investagate.  
  
.

.  
  
Koushiro and Hikari rushed to the other doors. They peeked throught and saw a dark figure walking to the other doors from inside. The boy crept open the door slowly, taking quiet steps into the cafeteria. Hikari stayed behind holding the doors open.  
  
.

.  
  
Taichi saw two figures, one was short while the other one was taller.

One thing that got him mad was that they were facing eachother.  
  
Just as he was going to open the door and attack the taller figure, Koushiro pulled Taichi from behind while covering his mouth. Taichi muffled from Koushiro's grip. The bushy haired boy bit Koushiro's hand causing him to yell.  
  
Yamato and Sora quickly turned their heads to the Cafeteria's doors. Something was inside. "Stay close, okay?" Yamato said to Sora. The ruby eyed nodded. His hands slowly reached the door.  
  
Koushiro quickly dragged Taichi on the floor. He was kicking and muffling. Koushiro was wondering how this stubborn baby became the leader of their schools footballteam . He grinned at the idea.  
  
Hikari waited patiently at the door. Just as Koushiro reached them. She too tried to help shut Taichi up. Before the door closed Koushiro placed his spider camera on the ground. He quickly closed the door.  
  
The cuffed couple walked inside the cafeteria. Both teens grew angry at the intruders. "Who's there?!" Yamato yelled,  
  
Taichi growled. He bit Koushiro once again. Hikari rolled her eyes while helping Koushiro drag him further into the hall. Once they were out the doors, rain poured on them. Hikari '_softly' _kicked him where the sun doesn't shines. He fell flat on the floor groaning with pain. "Hikari!" He snapped, "That -ow- HURT!"  
  
The brunette scoffed, "Well, if you weren't so freaking hard to handle I wouldn't have done it!"  
  
.

.  
  
Yamato gently pulled Sora into the middle of cafeteria. It was silent once again.  
  
"Do you think that, that was Taichi?" Sora asked with her heart pounding like mad. Yamato shrugged, "Im not sure..But I could have sworn that it sounded like him.." Yamato replied. He looked over to Sora, "Should we head back?"  
  
The girl shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"Oh um...Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I... Uh... Nevermind."  
  
"Uh... Okay."  
  
.

.  
  
Hikari and Koushiro had to continue dragging the stubborn living bush through the school grounds. The redhead was tired of Taichi's actions and wished that he would calm down.  
  
Just as they reached the RV they had to tie Taichi back to the chair. They grabbed another pair of handcuffs and cuffed his hands to Takeru. "Now he won't be going anywhere." Koushiro smirked. They had to blind fold Taichi and put a sock in his mouth to keep him quiet..  
  
"I don't know. I feel sorry for Takeru now."  
  
"Don't. After he ate all the pizza, I'm sure he will be difficult to drag now." He reasured her. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Koushiro said while walking back to Mimi's side. He stopped when Hikari called his name.  
  
"Yeah?" Koushiro said  
  
"If you ever hurt Mimi in anyway I will personally hang you myself." The brunette smiled.  
  
Koushiro blinked, "Uh...okay. I'll be sure to write that down..."  
  
.

.  
  
Yamato and a tired Sora walked back to the nurses office. They both walked through the doors, plumping themselves on the bed.  
  
I know you like him... But he'll never like you back. He's got no heart. That same voice came back. Sora closed her eyes. One minute that voice was telling her that Yamato was the one she liked and now it was saying that she would never have him. This confused her and also ticked her off.  
  
"Sora what's wrong with you?" Yamato asked in his stern voice. Sora shrugged. She was trying to ignore the voice. Yamato sighed, "Whatever I'm going back to sleep." With that he laid back on the cot. Sora still remained sitting. He'll never like you back, Sora! The voice teased.

Yamato groaned, he pulled Sora down from her sitting position onto her back. She yelped lightly as he forced her down. "Go to sleep!" Yamato said.  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have too much in my head.."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not saying! You're a guy, you'll never understand."  
  
"Whatever. Just go to sleep!"  
  
Sora sighed while turning over to Yamato. Her eyes began to close. He sighed quietly when he placed her head on his arms. He closed his eyes falling asleep. Sora's eyes slowly opened, her cheeks turned pink, 'What is he doing?!' She thought.

* * *

_Tnt_: That was it! End Story! No more!!!

_Yamato_: NOOOOOO!!!!!

_Tnt_: Just kidding! ::huggles yamato who is wailing about the "end" of SWY::

_Yamato_: Waaah! ::sob:: ::hugs the guitar he got from young.but.not.hopeless::

_Tnt_: Guh..... RnR?

_Yamato_: ::blink, blink:: Its not over yet? Yay!! I'ts not over yet! ::hugs Sora, Tnt and all readers::

_Tnt_: ::grin:: Please send in more presents!!! We love them!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Tnt_:103 reviews!!!!! Thank you SO MUCH!!

_Everyone_: ¬¬;

_Tnt_: uh.. Hi? ::hugs Yamato::

_Yamato_: Hello! :) I am Yama-man!!! ::strikes his pose::

_Yamato fangirls_: OMG OMG!! He's my fav hero!!!!

_Tnt_: ::sweatdrop::

_Yamato_: I can stop playing Yama-man now? Aaww.... Can I atleast keep the costume?

_Tnt_: Sure... Yama-man doesn't help against a serial-killer...

_Yamato_: I'll pretend I didn't hear that....

_Tnt_: So I have brought Killua!!!! ::hugs him::

_Killua_: ...

_Tnt_: ::hides behind Killua:: Now I'm save!!! It is killer against killer! Dahaha!

_Killua_: Sure... I'll help. Just don't try to kiss me..

**crazyamzy**: (Taichi) I am strong! It was the butter! It was.... EVIL!!! Yes that's it! It was possesed!!

**Forest-Maiden**: Well, Tsuri, ... (drops down onto knees, tears coming down her face:: I'm sorry! Don't kill my teddybear! I'll do anything but don't kill him!!

**Ishidas girl**: (Killua) I can kill too...

**young.but.not.hopeless**: Poor you! Here's some bandage!

**sorato4eva**: Dahaha! Read and find out!

**Armitage**: Use the magicall scroll thing!

**Inconnu**: (Yamato) She probably went to a doctor... Couldn't they do something about the content of her head? (Tnt) Gurrrr...

**YamatoFangirl**: Thankies!

**scorpion05**: Yama with ripped of shirt... Is SOO sexyy!!!

**JyoumiBloodGang**: Uh... what are you trying to say?

**Silverkid**: Allways smile! ::brings up cheesy smile::

**theladyknight**: I just had to make Hikari kick some butt! GIRLPOWER!!

**deathlioness**: I'm updating asap!

**KAT**: Thnx. :)

**azn anime addict47**: Killua is sooooo cool! :) That's why he's here to protect me! Yama is cool too! ::hugs them both::

**Curtus Zidane Ziraa**: :P Exciting ne?

**tee hee**: Lol.. -mental note- Do not scare readers with ending notes..

**eevee**: Tadah!

**Lily**: :) Here it is.

**Ed chan**: (Yamato) ::plugs in:: ... SHREEEEK! ::and other guitar noises::

**Eagleman**: (Sora) Yay! a new bikini! (Hikari) This gown is so pweeetty!!

**yippe gal**: ooc means "out of character"

**emotionlessangel37**: ;)

**maiden-of-dreams**: Thank you!

**XIAH**: :D

_Tnt_: Yay! Nobody can hurt me now! ::holds on Killua's arm:: :)

_Killua_: Uh..

* * *

It was Sunday morning everyone was waking up except for Takeru. Mimi woke up smiling at Koushiro. He too smiled back at her. It was weird that they suddenly started to like eachother after talking to eachother privately. Hikari was awake the whole time. She watched Taichi struggle loose once again. But Takeru's weight made it more impossible to do so.  
  
The blonde boys' blue eyes fluttered open. He realized that he was sleeping on the floor. His gaze turned into his hand which was cuffed to a blindfolded Taichi. His eyes turned angrily to Koushiro. "KOUSHIRO!!!!" Takeru yelled.  
  
From outside Ken heard the yell. The blue haired boy knocked on the door. Hikari was the one to open it. She looked down at Ken.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
Ken arched an eyebrow, "I heared about Koushiro locking Yamato and Sora in the school. I want to see it for myself."  
  
"Well, Takeru is on a rampage, care to come back later?"  
  
"... Spare me the info." Ken said while walking in.  
  
Hikari sighed and closed the door behind her.  
  
.

.  
  
Sora's eyes opened. While looking ahead of her was Yamato. She was on his arm! Sora blushed a crimson color.  
  
The spider camera came once again into the room. It crawled on the ceiling pointing it's small mini camera to the couple on the bed. (Tnt: Are you guys already beginning to hate the spidercam? Maybe I should just destroy it... nah. lol)  
  
.

.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mimi exclaimed. Everyone stopped on what they were doing. All eyes turned to Mimi who was staring at the tv.  
  
"What's happening?" Taichi asked, still blindfolded.  
  
"Are they in bed?!" Ken exclaimed a question.  
  
"Who who!?!?!?" Taichi grew more impatient. "TELL ME!!!!". Hikari slowly removed his blindfold. Letting Taichi see Sora IN bed WITH Yamato!  
  
"NOOO!!!!!"  
  
.

.  
  
The auburn haired girl tryed to get up but Yamato's free arm was wrapped around hers. 'Uh oh..' Sora thought. She lifted her body away from Yamato trying to get free from his grip. 'Now I know I should have slept on the floor....'  
  
Yamato turned over to the side taking Sora with him. She tightly closed her eyes trying to not think on what was going to happen when he would wake up. "Dad I don't want to wear that shirt! It's pink! Zzzz...."  
  
(OO;)  
  
'Uhh...okay...' Sora thought some more she bit her lip as she moved away. Yamato groaned as his eyes opened. They widened when he saw Sora on top of him. "HEY!" He exclaimed, Sora yelped and fell off the bed. Yamato looked down at her. "What were you doing on top of me?!"  
  
"I wouldn't have been there if you were holding on to me!"  
  
"Why would I be holding you?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know. YOU TELL ME!"  
  
"I don't even know!"  
  
"Figures."  
  
Yamato shook his head, he helped Sora up from the floor. "We must not mention that to anyone, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Sora said while propping herself on the bed. Everything was quiet for five minutes until Yamato spoke.  
  
"Um..Sora?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gotta go bathroom."  
  
"(OO) NO YOU'RE NOT! You are not taking a crap while handcuffed to me!"  
  
"I don't have to do that..."  
  
"....You're still not going!"  
  
"But I seriously have to go!"  
  
Sora sighed..Yamato stood up quickly pulling Sora up. He rushed to the door. Sora was wide eyed. "YAMATO!" She screamed while holding on the door frame with her free hand. The blonde turned to her.  
  
"Sora, seriously..When a guys gotta go..He's gotta go!"  
  
"But the guy can't go when there's a girl handcuffed to him!"  
  
"But I have to go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!  
  
Sora gripped on the door frame tightly.  
  
Yamato stopped pulling "Well, whatever..I'm going. We'll think of a way."  
  
"I'm still not going. I don't care if you have the bladder the size of America there is no way I'm going IN the guys washroom with you."  
  
Yamato sighed, as usual when ever he didn't have his way he would have to lift Sora over his shoulder and carry her around. The girl sweatdropped. She should have seen this coming.  
  
He carried her down the hall. First she was in the guys change room and now the guys washroom, what was next?  
  
He pulled her in with the handcuff. By now her hand would have a red line going around. Taichi cuffed them a little too tight.  
  
He walked inside. Sora couldn't help but looked at the strange object attached to the wall. She smirked as an idea popped in her head. She couldn't help but ask. 'Uhh what is that?" while pointing to the fountain like sink that was halfway in a wall. Yamato turned his head to see what she was talking about. "Uh.. well.. er... You don't know what that is?!"  
  
"They never really showed me whatever that thing was in physical education."  
  
Yamato sighed, "I don't really feel like explaining that to you. I just really need to use the toilet."  
  
"Well, how are you to go when I am stuck to you? hmmm?"  
  
Yamato thought for a moment. He looked at a stall. "I have an idea!"  
  
The boy walked towards a washroom stall, he opened the door while stepping in. He placed his hand over the door leaving his other hand free. Sora pratically had to stand on her toes to reach the top. He opened the door giving her a look,  
  
"What, you didn't go?" Sora asked while rubbing her hand. Yamato shook his head, "I need water." He walked towards the sink and turned the faucet. He walked back to the stall with a dumbfounded Sora. Once again the scarlet eyed girl had to go on her tippy toes while her hand over the stall. That way Yamato would have his private time.  
  
Just as he was done. The sound of a toilet flushing echoed the bathroom over the faucets running water. He opend the stall walking to the sink once again. Sora sighed while he washed his hands.  
  
He turned over to Sora and gave a small smile, "Now, was that difficult?"  
  
Sora nodded, "Yes." She held up her hand. "See what doing that had caused and when you kept tugging and pulling on the handcuffs?? It's made my wrist all red."  
  
Yamato blinked, it was true. He guessed that all the tugging and pulling had caused that to her. He gently took her hand while leading her down the halls. "What now..?" She asked confused by Yamato's action.  
  
He had taken her back to the cafeteria where the kitchen door was still open bits of his cake and soup remained on the stove. He opened the top fridges door and pulled out a pack of ice."Here." He said handing her the pack. Sora gently took it from his hand.  
  
"I won't pull on the cuffs anymore." He said while jumping on the counter. The girl placed the ice pack on her wrist. "Do you think the others will let us out?" Instantly changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure.." Yamato said, "Because I'm starting to hate this school even more."  
  
Sora arched an eyebrow, "Is it because of me?"  
  
No matter how hard you try. He won't like you back Sora. The voice AGAIN came back. The girl ignored it.  
  
"Huh? No. I'm actually use to you right now. But if it was Taichi then I would go crazy."  
  
Just don't try it..  
  
Sora moved closer to Yamato. Their eyes never left eachother... "You really don't like him do you?"  
  
.

.  
  
Ken frowned, "What is she doing?"  
  
"And why'd she go to the bathroom with him!?" Ken asked as his face was still glued to the tv.  
  
"You forgot that she was handcuffed to him." Koushiro exclaimed, while giving a sweatdrop. "It seems that already for the past day, they have already gotten use of eachother."  
  
"I will not let him take her away from me! SHE'S MINE!" Taichi yelled. Hikari rolled her eyes. She put the blindfold back on him. "Shush it Taichi. This is like one of those romantic movies..Except its with an "rockstar and cheerleader." (Tnt: isn't that where it allways about? ... Ah well.)  
  
Takeru scoffed, "I don't really like those movies. They give me gas."  
  
"Ew, thanks for sharing." Mimi said with a sweatdrop  
  
Koushiro smirked, "Takeru with gas is the funniest thing."  
  
The blonde huffed, "Koushiro with a black eye will be more funnier!"  
  
"Whacha gonna do? Throw something at me?" Koushiro teased, "You're tied down to a chair like Taichi."  
  
"Oh why, I'm gonna..." Takeru's voice was blocked by Ken's hand. "Please keep quiet. I'm trying to see what happens."  
  
Taichi muffled, "Nnnf Sowwaaa!!!"  
  
.

.  
  
Yamato was sitting on the counter leaning back. The girl was pratically putting the moves on him! Both her hands were on his sides while her face was only 5 inches away from his. The blonde remained silent the whole time. The spider camera crawled closer to Yamato's hand.  
  
"Uhh Sora.. Are you ok? The blood hasn't rushed to your head or anything..?"  
  
"No." The redhead replied, her scarlet eyes turned to the big spider like camera, (She didn't know that. that was the camera the other had been watching her the whole time.)  
  
"Eww what the hell is that?!" She exclaimed while pointing to the ugly thing while backing away.  
  
Yamato looked down at the critter. He picked it up quickly with his index finger and thumb. "Didn't I flatten this bug in the cafeteria yesterday?"  
  
Sora shrugged, she stood in front of Yamato looking at the 'spider'  
  
"That is one screwed up looking thing."  
  
"I agree." yamato said while flattening the camera...again.. His bright blue eyes fell back onto Sora's scarlet ones once again. "Now. Let me ask this. Why were you putting the moves on me just now?"  
  
Sora gave a convincing fake giggle, while backing away a little disapointed, "Like I would actually do that? It's called playing, Yamato."  
  
The blonde blinked, he used his left hand to pull Sora closer to him. Sora gave a nervous laugh, "Uhh... Y-Yamato?" Her voice stuttered. His warm breath touched her, "Okay..you c-can stop playing now.."  
  
"Who says I'm playing?" His voice was low and in a seductive tone. The girls' heart was racing as Yamato's face was inches from hers. He tilted his head to her slowly brush a kiss.

* * *

_Tnt_: Woot!! R AND R!!! OR ELSE!!! NO UPDATES!!


	8. Chapter 8

_Killua_: ...It's save out here.

_Tnt_: ::comes from behind Killua and Yamato:: Hello everyone!

_Yamato_: Why don't we get presents anymore? (;-;)

_Tnt_: It's not about presents now! It's about the authors SAFETY!! I get threats like sicking Armitage's kitty minion of hell on me or Hatsuharu and... AAAAAH!! ::trows hands up in the air and runs away::

_everyone else_: --;;;

_Tnt_: Kidding! lol!!

_Killua_: --; ::wacks Tnt's head::

_Tnt_: Itai!!! (;-;)

**crazyamzy**: ::nervous laugh:: Soon? wooooops...

**azn anime addict47**: ::hides behind her big heroes:: PROTECT ME AGAINST THOSE _EVIL _CREATURES!! AAAH!

**blondie121147**: Bug is dead! Koushiro is making new one! Oh oh! does this mean trouble?

**maiden-of-dreams**: ::turns red:: Gah!! ::bangs head on the desk::

**Silverkid**: Cliffies are so much fun, I think I'll make another one! LOL! ::gets wacked on the head by readers:: OWWW!!

**theladyknight**: Dahaha! than-q!

**teehee**: ::big grin:: Read on.

**marsians**: thanks!

**deathlioness**: Yayness for the readers!

**Inconnu**: ::cheesy smile::

**yvonne**: Uh.. I tried to, but I totally SUCK at kissing scenes...

**scorpion05**: Read on to find out. :)

**tailzi**: Thankies!

**emotionlessangel37**: lol. :P

**placid snowflake**: Continue-ness! :P

**mizuki wa kataomoi**: ::evil laughter:: FEEL THE AUTHORS WRATH!!

**JyoumiBloodGang**: (?-?) Whaa? I cant understand what you are trying to say... please talk in normal english, writing this story without mistakes/errors is already hard enough for me. So I can't understand all slang! Only Dutch but you guys don't speak that. :P

**Armitage**: Eep! Don't send it! I'm updating, I'M UPDATIIIING!! ::hides behind her world-known alltime heroes::

**Mushi-SanBan**: Thanks!

**Wind Temple**: ::deep low voice:: Your wish is my command!

**Katty**: OOC means Out Of Character.

**KiLluA-LiAnNe-ReN-122125**: Thank you! Sure we can be friends! We can even mail with eachother! :) Check my bio for e-mail address.

_Tnt_: Okay! Now Yamato's issue. WHERE ARE THE PRESENTS?? Soon is the last chapter of _SWY?_ and I want to make it special! Sent in presents all these last chapters! I'll make one or two more chapters and then it's finito!

_Yamato_: Since when do you speak Italian?

_Tnt_: ::sigh:: Anyways... presents please.

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time in a far FAR away country called Holland. Lived a girl with the penname Tenshi no tsuki who didn't own anything but her old chunk o metal that is called "the computer". On that hunk-o-junk she typed up some stories for fun. NOT for money or others. :D

* * *

The others in the RV couldn't see what Sora and Yamato were doing due to the blonde broke Koushiro's camera again. Taichi was still tied to the chair and Takeru was cuffed to him. Hikari and Mimi sweatdropped at Takeru's attempt to get free along with Taichi.  
  
Ken sat on the couch watching the whole thing that happened in the RV.  
  
"Everytime, I have to make a new damn camera! I spend and spend and spend! And what do I get!? 2 broken cameras, $400 wasted for god knows what Yamato is doing with Sora now. I have a crazy obsessed Taichi along with Takeru going insane! What else do I need?" Koushiro complained, he fell back on the chair. The leg broke off leaving Koushiro to fall on the floor.  
  
A muffled laugh came from Taichi.  
  
.

.  
  
Sora broke the kiss by slowly removing away. Yamato opened his blue eyes looking at Sora.  
  
"I uhh..." Sora didn't know what to say. She was completely speachless!  
  
(Tnt: And I guess you girls would too if that happened to you, ne?)  
  
"Sorry." Yamato apologized for once.  
  
"You soo wanted to do that for a long time, right?" She finally spoke.  
  
"Well, you were going to do it earlier before you saw that big ass spider."  
  
"No I wasn't!" Sora denied, while tracing her finger on the counters ledge. "I wasn't actually going to do it."  
  
"Hmhm..Sure."  
  
"Well, you kissed me when I didn't..So does that mean you loooove me?"  
  
"Er..Well.."  
  
"And that you waaant me?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Sora's body went closer, "And that you neeed me?"  
  
(Tnt: Those lines that Sora is saying came from Ms. Congeniality. I loved that part! Allways wanted to use those :D )  
  
Yamato TRIED to lean farther away. His cheeks grew a light red color. Sora smiled sweetly. "I knew it." Sora could instantly tell from the way Yamato acted. Even though her friends wouldn't accept him. That was the last thing she had in her mind. She arched away from him still having the same smile plastered onto her lips.  
  
"And to think I would EVER kiss a goody goody cheerleader."  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm a goody cheerleader, mr. badass rebel rockstar?"  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Hmm never thought of that." Sora shrugged, "I don't really care about that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you care what people say about you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, why should I care?"  
  
Yamato shook his head, smiling. He placed another kiss to Sora. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
.

.  
  
"KOUSHIRO!!!!" Takeru yelled, "I'm thirsty!"  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm trying to build this damn spider cam."  
  
"It's going to end up broken" Mimi said, while filing her nails.  
  
"I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! THIIIIRRSSTTTYYY!!!"  
  
The boy fumed while dropping his camera; He was still facing the other way. Everyone in the RV remained silent. Mimi, Hikari and Ken rushed to the other corner. While Takeru and Taichi stayed on the same spot.  
  
Koushiro stood up slowly turning his head to Takeru. He began to speak. "Takeru." His voice was calm. "How would you like to keep quiet?"  
  
"Um..how about no? I'm thirsty."  
  
"Look." Koushiro said while gringing his teeth together. "If you don't keep quiet, I am going to send that tape of you to Star search." He muttered something about Takeru really going creazy.

(Tnt: Does that show excist? If it does, I don't own it.)  
  
"Er..What tape?"  
  
"The one with you in the bathroom singing Britney Spears 'Oops I did It Again.'  
  
"You're bluffing!"  
  
"I think not." Koushiro said while popping a tape into the VCR. There is showed the spider camera lense on Takeru.  
  
--In the video--  
  
"Oops I did it again! I played with your heeeaart! Got lost in the game! Oooh baby BABY!" He suddenly slips on a soap bar,  
  
"Oooof!!""  
  
--End Tape--  
  
From the back Ken is laughing like a maniac. A small tear forms from the corner of his eyes. "God you must send me a copy! I want to send it to America's Funniest Home Videos!" (Tnt: Don't own that either.)  
  
.

.  
  
Sora was trying to pry open a cubboard. Yamato stood there dumbfounded by what she was attempting to do. He looked over her shoulder confused. He couldn't help but ask her what she was doing.  
  
"They keep a bottle of 40's in here."  
  
"Oh..Aren't you a little underaged for that stuff?"  
  
'Well, aren't you too?"  
  
"Eh, two years under, no biggie."  
  
Sora finally opened the cubboard, from inside was a large bottle and cups. "Ah ha! I think this is the reason why my science teacher kept hiccuping and went to class without his pants, Yamato sweatdropped at her reflection. Sora turned to Yamato with a small smile while pulling out a bottle. "Want some?"  
  
"Er..Those do look good..but..NO!" Yamato paused, "How'd you know that was in there?"  
  
"Oh, I saw the gym teacher put this here from the principal."  
  
The blonde pulled away the bottle. "I must admit that your teachers are weird, and these things can get you drunk. And I don't want that."  
  
"Aww why?"  
  
"Hmm let's see. A guy and Girl, DRUNK, handcuffed together while LOCKED in a school. I wonder what could happen," Yamato said sarcastically.  
  
"...oh..! Well, lets go to the roof with this stuff and get rid of it."  
  
"Wait...Roof?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT!?"  
  
"You don't have to yell! The only emergeny ladder is off, so I figured that it wouldn't be important."  
  
"Oh. Where is the roof doors?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
With that the boy followed Sora out of the kitchen. She took a turn into the halls and stopped in front of the math class.  
  
"There is a door in there that leads up to the roof." Sora said while looking at Yamato. The blonde tried to turn the knob, once again as usual. No luck. He softly pushed Sora back while slamming his side on the door. Sora winced from the loudness, but was amazed to see the door fly open. A soft breeze filled the room.  
  
They began to walk to the back of the room. The daylight shined through the large windows. In Sora's free hand she was still holding the large wine bottle.  
  
The two couples walked up the narrow stairs into the rooftops. surrounding the area was a fence. Yamato and Sora walked ahead. There on the bottom was the same RV on the same spot as yesterday.  
  
"Wasn't that there the day Taichi cuffed us together?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What if that's where they're staying?"  
  
"You could be right."  
  
Yamato sighed, "Hmm I wonder what would happen if I did this!" He grabbed the large wine bottle from Sora's hand. He took a few steps. The blonde tossed the bottle over the fence in the air. Sora amazingly watched the bottle land bullseye on the RV's windshield.  
  
.

.  
  
"WE'RE BEING BOMBED!!" Takeru yelled while trying to get away. Mimi and Hikari rushed away from the cracked glass.  
  
"Who's attacking us!?"  
  
"We're going to die!" Takeru exclaimed a yell. Ken sighed while slapping the back of his Takeru's head. "Oh relax. It's just a wine bottle."  
  
Koushiro sat on the drivers seat. "Oh great there goes abother $6000 down the drains..I've lost about $7000 worth of things in only two days!"  
  
"Hmmf !! " Taichi yelled while jumping off his seat.  
  
Mimi walked to Koushiro, she placed her arms around his shoulder, "You should really calm down, Koushiro. You're going to grow white hair pretty soon."  
  
The boy nodded, "You're right." He gave a small smile that sent Taichi to blow a fuse...again.  
  
"But one thing is. Where did that came from? And Why does it smell like wine?" Hikari asked, while sniffing the air.  
  
"I just said it was a wine bottle." Ken answered. "From that force I'd say it came from above."  
  
"Above?" Hikari reflected.  
  
.

.  
  
"Heh," Yamato chuckled, "I wish I could see their faces after that bottle slammed into the windshield."  
  
"What if it wasn't them?"  
  
"Oh well, Not my fault that the RV looked suspicious." The blonde stated; giving a smirk. "But even if it was them. I would hate to be standing here."  
  
Sora laughed, "I guess they do deserve it. After everything we've been through."  
  
"Yeah, If they never did. I would have spent my Saturday plotting revenge and Sunday sleeping."  
  
"Plotting revenge.. Because Taichi said you gave an autograph session that other day, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. You tell anyone, I will kill you."  
  
"Hmm, yeah. Like you would kill me? You know you like me." Sora said while giving a small wink.  
  
"And what about you?" Yamato asked arching closer to Sora's face. "Answer me."  
  
"Well..I guess."  
  
"You guess...?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm I knew it. You loooove me." Yamato said emphasizing her teasing a little earlier. Sora blushed but giggled while softly punching him on the arm. He slowly backed away from the fense as the people in the RV ran out.  
  
"Come on lets get out of here." Sora said.  
  
The blonde and the redhead walked back to the stairs. From the bottom Yamato stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, since they are out of the RV...Why not we trick them into coming in so we can get out?"  
  
Sora smiled. "Good idea."

_Tnt_: Tadaaaaaah!!!!! Well people, isn't this chap worth a review and a present for the hard working crew??

_Readers_: BOO!!! ::trow rotten tomatoes::

_Tnt_: GAAH!! ::ducks behind Yamato::

::SPLAAAAT SPLAAT SPLAT!!!::

_Yamato_: OO;;; I'm all red!!!! EEEW!! Tomato juice!! DISGUSTING!

_Tnt_: Woops...

_Yamato_: GURRR!! I'll get you!!! ::chases after a luaghing Tnt::

_Tnt_: ::running from Yamato:: Please review and don't forget the presents!! ::trips over her skateboard lying on the floor::

_Yamato_: MUAHAHAHA! Now thou shall feel an anime's guys WRATH!!

_Tnt_: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_Narrator_: Shall Yamato get presents? And will the authoress survive Yamato's wrath? Stay tuned for the next episode of _SWY?_ !!


	9. Chapter 9

Tnt: ::Falls on her knees:: I'm sorry this chap is so late!!

Yamato: Sure, sure. They all say that. But do they mean it? Noooo.

Tnt: Oh c'mon, let's make it a happy day! One more chap and it's the end of the ride.

readers: Yaaaaay! Finaly!

Tnt: OO;;

Silverkid: Huh? What didn't you understand?

crazyamzy: lol

theladyknight: Soon, I don't think that word is listed in my dictionary...

Mushi-Sanban: Hehehe...

azn anime addict47: What? Nooooooo! ::bangs head on wall::

sorato4eva: Love, love, love, lovelove, looove, makes the world go round!! Dang, I really think power puff girls are stupid.... --;;

Winter-Green-Elf: Lmao!

Armitage: Lol! Yayness! I have got a present!

Dark Magician Sage: Yeah sure, very soon... ::nervous grin::

Inconnu: Heh, I forgive you. :P

scorpion05: Hehe...

Gyromon: Yup, very soon. ::cough::

tailzie: Mwahaha, sugar equals hyperness.

Placis Snowflake: Lol!!

Mini Moose: Yay! Thanks!

teehee: President? Yamato? You serious? lol.

Forest-Maiden: Well, here's the next chap. Happy reading. :P

mizuki wa Kataomoi: Wouldn't we all like to know that?

????????: Now? Okies.. ::waits several minutes:: Okay, now I'm updating.

KiMiKo: Really? ::sniff:: I thought it was a new idea! ::sob::

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Woot!

Antler: Now, and now, and now.....

sasusaku4ever: Yeaaaaaaah!!! Sorato lives!

Wandering Rain: Thanks!! Welcome back!!!

Tnt: PRESENTS!!! yeah! I got a kitty minion!::munch:: Mwi've gwot cwookies two! ::munch::

Yamato: Yeah! I got a shiny new guitar!

Sora: A cookbook... Okay. :P

Koushiro: Ah!! That's good! ... How did you make that? I am the only one who's suppose to know!

Taichi: That is NOT funny! I am going to s--

Tnt: ::puts duct tape on his mouth::

Hikari: Yay!

Takeru: ... ::gives weird look back::

Tnt: Thanks for all pressents!!

* * *

Just as Yamato and Sora reached the class. He turned around to face Sora. 

"Now. How do we trick them into coming in?"

"Hmmm.." Sora thought for a moment. "They must be very worried of me...so..If I act like I'm being attacked by you then will they come running in?"

"I've been with you for almost a day and a half..I think they would suspect that something wasn't wrong. Or else they would have barged in hours earlier."

"I don't think they have a camera...unless..." Sora's voice faded out. "Follow me!"

The group outside had to untie and unblindfold Taichi. They uncuffed Takeru and plopped them outside on the grass. Takeru was mad of course and so was Taichi! But they had to remain calm or else they would be cuffed together again.

Mimi sat on the steps of the school while Koushiro tried to fix the RV. He didn't want to call the mechanics or that would mean big trouble for him and the two teens locked inside.

While Ken remained calm on a bench.

"Here it is!" Sora exclaimed while looking at the 'spider'

"What? A dead spider?"

"Yes..well. It's not a spider!..Remember yesterday in the cafeteria? There was the exact one on the table. Usually spiders have green stuff when flattened, but this one had tiny peices of metal. This is a camera!"

"So..they've been watching us the whole time.."

"Yeah...Those jerks."

"Hmm, we can make them think that I've gone insane and try to hurt you."

"That could work..but." Sora lifted the cuffs, "What about these?"

"We could've used a saw from school..But Taichi locked all doors."

Yamato thoughtfully scratched his head, "First get them in here. And thats when I'll pull my bad-guy-gone-insane acting.

"Okay.." Sora sighed, "We did see them head out to the front so why not we start there."

"Okay."

"Is it fixed yet?" Ken asked growing more tired, he laid his head back on the bench staring up the the beautiful blue sky.

Koushiro came back mumbling something under his breathe. "We can't call the mechanics they'll suspect something."

"This wouldn't have happened if you would keep you mouth shut! I mean why did you want me to blackmail me? Is it because I'm more attractive then you?"

"Please my 60 year old nanny is more attractive then you."

"That was just wrong..." Mimi said while sweatdropping.

"Very wrong..." Ken was next to speak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

Ken fell off from his spot. The screams pierced the outside as it echoed through the skies.

"What was that!?" Taichi asked, while frantically jumping up,

"Sounded like Sora!" Koushiro exclaimed. The computer genius turned to Hikari and Mimi, "You two stay here while Ken, Takeru and I go in and see what's wrong."

"What about me?" Taichi asked while frowning.

Koushiro shrugged, "You're not going to go crazy are you?"

"No."

"Ok then, Let's go!"

"Wait,why should I listen to you?" Ken interupted,

"Whatever, do what you like."

"Oh fine I'm going!"

Hikari turned to Mimi, "Why should the guys have all the fun?"

"I don't know. Do you want to stay here and leave them to do the investagating?"

"Heck no!

The girl laughed. "Let's get going then!"

She began to walk in the back where the guys have left. There was the key in the same spot it was last night. Hikari knew where it was.

Sora and Yamato turned to a corner of the hall. They had seen Koushiro, Taichi, Takeru and Ken walk to the front doors. Sora stood behind Yamato while he looked at the doors.

"Okay, hurry and take off some article of clothing."

"What!?"

"Take off your shirt or something."

"Uh..I'd rather not."

Yamato sighed, he bent down and took off Sora's shoe. He quickly tossed it on the ground in front of the door. 'My shoe!' Sora thought as Yamato pulled her away.

Koushiro unlocked the door finally walking in. He turned around and locked the door again. Taichi was second. Ken was far behind, he was walking slowly. Taichi looked around with worries in his eyes as Takeru almost tripped, "What the..?!"

Koushiro looked down. "You tripped on a shoe."

Taichi gasped, "That's Sora's shoe!"

"But why is it off her feet?"

No one answered.

The plan Yamato and Sora had was to lead the group into the small history class and lock them in. First they had to slip the key to escape from Koushiro. They both rushed down quietly down the long hall into another corner. Yamato signaled Sora to scream again, Yamato banged on the door making a LOUD SOUND.

Taichi and the co pratically jumped 2 feet into the air. "What was that?!"

"That was Sora!"

"It sounded like it came from there." Koushiro said calmly while pointing to his left.

"Well, lets not just stand here like losers, I want MY SORA BACK!!!"

From far away Sora heared Taichi yell. She fumed inside. "His...HIS!? He'll be damned if I am eve-" Sora was interupted by Yamato's hand. From the back of his head was a sweatdrop. "Do you want him to hear?" He asked. He moved his hands to let her answer.

"Umm..no?"

"Then keep quiet!"

Sora huffed, "Fine."

From the back Hikari pulled out the key that was hidden in the bush. She unlocked the door letting her and Mimi to enter. "Where to start?" Hikari asked, looking at Mimi. The door behind them slammed shut. Mimi turned trying to open the door. "Uh oh.."

Hikari sighed, "It's locked isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Koushiro's got another key to the front doors. But first where to start looking?"

"The second floor?"

"Okay."

Yamato and Sora rushed themselves to the nearest staircase. Together they ran to the top. The history class. Sora was to yell again,

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Why not you do a maniacal laugh?"

"How?"

"You're asking me? How should I know, you're playing the insane guy."

"Oh gee nice to know,"

"I know."

"Just yell."

"They're on the first floor."

"So? You've got a big mouth. Use it!"

"Oh okay..AAAAAH!!! RAAAPPEE!!!!!!"

Yamato winced from the loudness, "Okay Sora stop now!"

"RAAPPE HEEELLPP!!!"

"Stop it!!"

"TAAAICHIII!"

"OKAY!!! STOP!!!!"

Sora smiled sweetly, however Yamato sweatdropped.

From downstairs, Sora's voice echoed the halls once again.

"He's raping her!" Takeru exclaimed, "Ewww.."

"Shut up, Takeru!" Taichi exclaimed, while running to the stairs. "It came from there!"

"Then go." Ken said, while leaning on the wall.

"Fine I will!" Taichi said. He rushed to the doors and ran up the stairs.

The others sighed, they all chased after the jock.

"Did you hear that?!"

"Yeah, It came from there." Hikari said while pointing to a corner.

The pink haired girl and brunette walked over quietly. There they saw Yamato and Sora!

* * *

Tnt: Dum dum dummm!!!!! 

Yamato: You evil woman!!

Tnt: Muahahhaha! Evil indeed my dear Yamato.... ::pets her kitty minion of hell::

Yamato: Oo;; She's gone mad!

Tnt: I only have one more thing to say, review!!!!

(PS: Send presents and please RnR my story "My Friend"!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Everybody**: : Merry (late) Christmas and a happy new year!!!!!!!

**Koushiro**: According to this computer from the future.. You're too late for excactly 1:45:20hours

**Tnt**: ...

**Tnt**: The last chap, finaly no more OBSESSED about Sora people, CRAZY anime guys!!

**Taichi, Yamato and other anime guys who had a role in this**: :eyebrow twitching::ATTACK!!!!!

**Tnt**: AAAAAAAH! ::holds up the shield she got from Seika::

**KLABAM!**

**Taichi, Yamato and other anime guys who had a role in this**: ;; Ouch...

**Tnt**: ::walks up the stage, grabs mic from the host:: Oh-em-Gee! I can't believe I won the Oscar!::grabs Oscar from host also:: Thank you so much! ::dramaticly fallson her knees and starts sobbing::First of all I want to thank: the readers, for supporting me trough hard times and then I want to thank, the Digi cast! For their wonderfull acting work! This will be the last episode. Thankyou all!

**Yamato**: PRESEEEEEEENTS!!! ::eyes go all glittery:: Free gigs at high class clubs!! I'm gonna be friggin famous!!! I'm gonna be on MTV's "The fab life of..." cause I'll get 5 Ferrari's, an expencive mansion at some funky place and Sora in my arms!!! Ooh, cookies. ::glomps his cookies::

**Tnt**: ::stares at Yamato, then goes to her presents:: Yeaaaaaaaah!!!! ::glomps her new gamecube andgames::

**Sora**: :) New clothes! I'll put this piece of art on... and let's see what Yamato says... ::winks::

**Yamato**: ::glup:: OO; B-B-B-eautiful.

_Tnt_: Uuh, Yamato, your nose is bleeding. --;

_sasusaku4ever_: ::wink wink::

_crazyamzy_: Sorry that it was late, just like this one.......

_tailzie_: Lol, thanx.

_theladyknight_: This is going to happen! ::points below:: Thanks for all the presents!

_azn anime addict47_:Good! Preseeeeents!! lol

_Ashley_: Here it is! :D

_indigowolf_: lmao, ta-daaaaaah!!!!! the last chap, finaly you'll think.

_money makes me smile_: Thanks!

_Armitage_: OO; Sora raping Yamato? I don't think I evemn want to think of that... wait, that doesn;'t sound correct... Uh...whatever, who cares anyways. lol

_Dark Magician and Holy Mage_: Read on... :)

_KAT_: Thank you!

_Ballet Kitty_: Yeah! Sorato kicks ass!!

_Seika:_ Thank you for the presents!!!

_yyhpunk_: Yep, continue-ness!

_Midnight Aki_: Lol, here's the chap. ;)

_Forest-Maiden_: one: I just did. ::evil laughter:: two: Yamato thought I was going mad, lol. three: My ears!!! I'm deaf!! OO; Here's the update... I can't hear myself talking, aaaaaaaah!!!!

_Mrs.Ishida-to-you_: :) Just keep scrollin', just keep scrollin'... (Dori from "Finding Nemo" :P)

Mushi-_SanBan_: Woot! Thanks!

_Absolute_-Darkness: Hehe.. lol.

**Takeru**: Wooh! Pizza for free!! Where did Taichi, Mimiand Ken go?

**Tnt**: Uh...Ken went away real early, muttering something about crazy authors, cast and readers.. Taichi went away for the Superbowl and Mimi is currently on a date with a boy called... Jean-Piere?

**Killua**: French people are evil! ::goes off to kill Jean-Piere with his new chainsaw::

**Everyone**: OO;;

**Tnt**: Anyways...::Glomps her cookie jar:: Cookies!!

**Yamato**: Dang! I ate my last cookie! ::sees Tnt with her overfull cookie jar::

**Tnt**: ::still glompin' cookie jar::

**Yamato**: I challenge you in a game of Mario party for that cookie jar!!

**Tnt**: Okay. But if you lose you'll have to strip for me and Sora..but you can keep ur undies on. ::wink wink::

**Yamato**: DEAL!! ::grabs controller::

**Tnt**: ::snicker:: I'm gonna kick your ass good! ::grabs controler and starts game::

_Disclaimer: Don't own no nothing....._

* * *

"Yamato! Sora!" Both Mimi and Hikari said in unison. The blonde and brunette turned quickly to Sora's female friends. 

"Uh oh..." Sora said, her voice faded.

"What are you doing shouting?" Hikari asked. Looking at Sora with confusion.

Yamato sighed, the boys footsteps were coming quickly. He pushed them all into the closest room. They saw shadows run by from underneath the door.

"Well..? Aren't you going to answer today or tomorrow?"

"Fine. Yamato and I are getting revenge for the guys, since they locked up us here. Were both planning to lock them in that small history room. But first we need to get that damn key to get out of here."

"Wait, how did you guys get in?" Yamato interrupted, he was giving a look to the two girls in front of him.

"We came from the back."

"Is it still open?"

"Umm...no."

Both Yamato and Sora sweat dropped.

"But we'll get the key for you and Sora." Mimi said,

"Yeah! Mimi can get it! She and Koushiro are an item now."

"Really?" Sora asked, "I missed alot...How'd it happen?"

Yamato huffed, "Hello? Guy standing right next to you! I don't want to hear your girly talk right now. JUST GET THE DAMN KEY!"

"Calm down!" Sora exclaimed to Yamato. She looked over to the two girls. "Will you PLEASE GET THE DAMN THING!"

Yamato looked down at her smirking. He shook his head and looked back to Sora's friends.

"Fine!" Mimi exclaimed, while walking out the door with a following Hikari."God are you on PMS or something?"

Hikari laughed, "Let's just sneak the key before Sora blows her cool."

"I heard that!" Came Sora's voice from the room.

Taichi, Koushiro, Takeru and Ken all reached eachother in the middle of the hall. "I give up!" Takeru said while falling flatly on his butt. "It's too hard to find them."

"I just hope she isn't hurt or anything.

"Hey!!" Mimi exclaimed, while running to the guys.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?"

"We came in to help look for Yamato and Sora, what else?"

"It's dangerous. Go back outside," Koushiro said while looking down at the pink haired girl.

"I can't. Hikari and I are locked in too" Mimi reflected she placed her arms around his waist secretly reaching into his pocket. None of the guys knowing it.

Ken at the time was laughing with a giggling Hikari.

Koushiro was blushing. It was to hard to resist this one girl. Just as Mimi grabbed the key. She moved back smiling sweetly.

"Gah! I stepped in a heap of chewing gum!" Takeru lift up his foot and tried to get of the bright pink substance with the half eaten lollypop he was chewing on a few moments ago. But passed is to Taichi without looking and ended up accidentily slamming his hand on the poor boys face.

"AAGH! My eye!"

Takeru turned around and saw the guys helping Taichi to get the stickything off Taichi's face. He facefolded and said:

"Taichi, that's gross. I never said you had to put it on your face."

Taichi glared at the blonde and trew the lollypop behind his back.

Takeru didn't notice and tried to get off the sticky pink stuff again, but now with his bare hands!

"DARRRN!! It's friggin stuck!"

"EEEEEEeeew!" Mimi and Hikari exclaimed.

"Takeru, that is so disgusting." Ken said while slapping Taichi over the head because the jock threw the lollypop intohis hair.

Takeru was whining about the 'damned heap of pink sticky goo' while Taichi and Ken were trying to kill off eachother, Mimi was sneaking away from Koushiro who was now arguing with Taichi and Ken about being more mature, Hikari and Mimi quickly ran from them. The chaos and screaming was continued.

"HEY!" A dark voice shouted.

Still no one heard.

"HELLO!"

Once again, everyone was arguing. The dark voice growled, "HEY YOU IMBECILES! MANIAC STANDING RIGHT HERE!"

Finally, he had gotten their attentions. Everyone turned around to see a blonde standing tall, while holding a Sora over his shoulders. "Yamato." Taichi growled underneath his breath.

"Indeed, It is I." Yamato said with a wicked grin.

"Put Sora down!" Taichi exclaimed, Takeru was next to yell, who finaly succeeded to pull of the gum and trew it in the garbage can.

"Yeah!"

"Wait." Koushiro said interrupting everything. "Yamato looks a bit weird..."

"You're right, quite insane." Takeru whispered.

::shifty eyes:: Taichi and the guys went in a circle and started whispering.

"I think he's gone mad." Takeru said.

Taichi nodded.

"I knew he had put something wrong in the soup."

Koushiro sweatdropped. "Then Sora must've gone mad also. So your theory isn't right Taichi."

"The only thing we actually know is that only YAMATO IS GONE MAD!!" Ken yelled, freaking out.

OO; Taichi then spoke, "Yamato! I don't know how you became a nutcase but if you don't put our friend Sora down then I'll send you back to where ever you came from-- HEY!! Get Back here!" The jock shouted angrily as Yamato rolled his eyes and ran off.

"Get him!" Takeru ordered the others. They just stared at him. "Please?" Taichi reluctantly said.

"Listen here, even if you were the queen of England, you can't make us do whatever you want!" Ken stated out bravely, Taichi arched an eyebrow. "Fine, I am the queen of England so listen to me!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Fine, if you won't, ten I'll save Sora! On my own!" And with that Taichi went after Yamato.

Koushiro sighed, he ran after the 'Queen of England'. 'Where's Jou when you need him..'

_--At the Arcade--_

Jou smiled, "I WIN AGAIN! So pay up!"

He had won again with Pokemon the trading card game against Daisuke. Daisuke mumbled under his breath as he pulled out his wallet.

"Do you know where the others are? I haven't seen them all Saturday." Yolei asked. She was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Aren't they at the school doing that plan with Sora and Yamato?" Jou answered

"Oh yeah." Yolei said while slapping her forehead, "I forgot about that."

Sora and Yamato stopped in front of the history room, They awaited for the others to meet up with them.

Taichi tripped on the last step. He quickly stood up and rushed himself trying to push the door open. "It ::push:: Won't ::push:: Budge!"

Takeru rolled his eyes, he walked forward to the doors and pulled. The door went open.

"Look!" Ken exclaimed, he pointed to a consious Sora standing with Yamato. They were in front of the history class.

"You there!" Ken yelled at the blonde.

The cuffed couples turned their heads to the stairwell. Yamato and Sora ran into the room. They both stood behind the main desk as Koushiro, Taichi and Takeru ran in.

"Surround him!" Taichi ordered once again.

Just as they all ran to the desk. Yamato lifted Sora up and hopped on the teachers desk, jumping from table to table finally reaching the door. He placed Sora down and closed the door. He quickly pulled out rope. With the help of Sora, and quickly tied the history rooms doorknob to the room across it.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed, while embracing Yamato in a hug. He smiled slightly and responded to her hug.

Mimi and Hikari came running up from the opposite end. Just as they reached there. They both noticed that Yamato and Sora were embraced.

OO;;

"What are you two doing?!" Mimi asked, curious to know. Hikari smiled,

"Aaaaaaaw! So cute!!"

Yamato and Sora let go of eachother, both of their cheeks brightred.

"Is there something you are keeping from us?" Mimi asked.

"Um...well..."

"LET US OUT!" Ken yelled from the other side of the door.

Taichi was next to yell, "YOU DUMBASS UNLOCK THIS DOOR!"

Yamato shook his head, "Just leave them there until tomorrow."

"Okay." Hikari said,

"Oh um...Can you guys do us a favor?"

"Yeah?" Hikari and Mimi said at the same time.

"These cuffs are really hurting me. Can you help get them off?" Sora asked while lifting her hand.

Hikari nodded, she pulled out the keys. She had secretly pulled out the cuffs key while taking the front doors key. She unlocked the cuffs. Seconds later the cuffs of _DOOM _(Tnt: kidding, just couldn't resist to do that. :P) fell to the ground. Sora stood there next to Yamato while rubbing her wrist. "Thanks."

Yamato nodded his head. he took the front door key from Mimi and walked down the hall into the stairwell. Sora turned around dumbfounded by his actions. She turned over to Mimi and Hikari.

"You should go talk to him." Mimi said while smiling sweetly.

"Oh but before you do." Mimi continued, "Take this." She handed Sora her shoe that she had tossed earlier. Sora nodded, after quickly putting on her shoe, she ran after Yamato.

The blonde was at the first floor. From behind he heard the door open then close. He heard someone call out his name. He continued to walk. Just as he reached the front doors, he was soon stopped by someone pulling on his shirt. Yamato turned around to the brunette,

"Why'd you just walk away?"

"Figured you probably didn't need me there, now that you have your two friends with you and your freedom."

"I didn't need you? Well..I didn't want you to be near me the first day..But I soo needed you to be with me after that kiss we shared a few hours ago."

"And I know we never I'd get along in the past, so can we at least try?"

"I guess..."

"From the sound of your voice you don't want to, why? Is it because you think your all evil and coldhearted?"

"Listen. In the past I was 'evil' and coldhearted, the reason I did that was because I didn't want to be a part of anyone's lives. Or else that would make everything harder for me. Even though I already care for you. I don't want to make it much worse. So it would be better to just forget this whole weekend.

"I'm not going to forge-" Sora paused. "Did you just say you care for me?"

"Err...No?" Yamato said looking away, his cheeks showing a tint of red.

"Yes you did!" Sora exclaimed happily. "And well. You know that...I like you too...And even though it's been almost 2 days it looks like I've known you for a lifetime."

The blonde turned his head to the girl in front of him. His blue eyes looked into her scarlet ones.

"You're not toying with me are you?"

"No...Are you?"

"No."

Sora smiled, she flew her arms around his shoulder and pressed her lips to his. The blonde smiled slightly, slowly placing his hands around her waist. "What do you say we get out of here?" Yamato asked gripping softly on her blouse.

"Yeah, before Taichi uses Takeru's head to break the door open." She joked, "So...are you still plotting revenge on Taichi?"

"I have no choice but to," Yamato said while smiling a bit, "But right after lunch. I'm hungry."

Sora laughed while softly punching him on the arm.

-Meanwhile upstairs-

"SORAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"GET US OUT!!!!!"

"NOWW!!"

'Oh when I get out of here...' Koushiro thought in his head, "I'm suing Yamato for locking us up in here"

"Isn't that the same as locking them up here too?" Takeru asked, he sweat dropped, as Koushiro gave him a death glare.

"You know. You still haven't told us Taichi's secret!" Takeru exclaimed while trying to change the subject.

"Fine you wanna know?" Koushiro smirked, "This is the secret...It's--"

From outside of the door, Mimi and Hikari looked out the window and saw Yamato and Sora together. They were both walking through the park..

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Hikari and Mimi jumped 2 feet into the air, as they heard Taichi yell......

The end!!!!!!!

* * *

**Tnt**: ::slamming buttons of gamecube controller:: HAHA!! You lost 2 lifes!! ::continues while cookie crumbs fall out of her mouth:: 

**Yamato**: Damnit! ::cookie crumbs flying out of his mouth:: NOOOOO!! Mushroom lost!!!

**Tnt**: Dahaha!

**Sora & Tnt**: Strip, strip, strip, strip!!

_::music plays::_

**Yamato**: Hehehe. ::smiles seductively and starts to strip:: ::wink wink::

**Sora &Tnt (and most of the female readers)**: ::sqeal!::

_::music stops::_

**Yamato in his black boxer**: ::quickly puts on clothes::

**Females**: Aaaw...Do it again! Woot!

**Yamato**: Never!!!

**Sora**: For me? ::puppy dog eyes::

**Yamato**: ::blush::

**Tnt**: How sweet! Review please! I think I'll put up an other fic, next week maybe... It's gonna be called "_Mute_", Sorato. And perhaps a Cinderella story that's gonna be called "_A Cinderalla Story_", how original. :P They're not written yet but I have plots...Tell me what you think of this chapter and my plans for new stories please!!

_Shameless advertising_: Read my other fics also!! Just click on my pen name! Lol.


End file.
